


Black Rain

by KawaiiNinja



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: ADHD, Abuse, Alternate Universe - Human, Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Crossover, Disability, Drug Use, Drugs, Eventual Romance, F/M, Mental Health Issues, Murder, Psychological Trauma, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Romance, Self-Harm, Violence, Yandere, itsokaytonotbeokay, psychiatric hospital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 21,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiNinja/pseuds/KawaiiNinja
Summary: After the tragic death of their parents and oldest sister, Leonardo moves with his family someplace safe to start a new life. He begins to pursue his dream in becoming a psychiatrist at a mental hospital.Just when he thinks that everything is going well, the past begins to resurface. Especially the shadows that haunted the youngest brother, Michelangelo. However, there is one problem. He meets someone he knew long ago, a girl or rather a psycho who is obsessed with him. And the two end up having to work together. And somehow through it all, Leonardo has to track down this murderer who seems to be scheming up a plan to kill his entire family.After all, there is a saying. Sometimes the only way to cure your trauma is to face it.
Relationships: Leo X Lapis, Leozuli - Relationship





	1. Cold-Blood

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a Human AU of Tmnt2012 and Steven Universe, mainly Leonardo X Lapis. Though this story is based from the Kdrama film: "It's Okay to Not Be Okay."
> 
> ⚠️ I must put warnings for this book because this will include dark themes, such as self-harm, drug use, mental illness, disability, murder, violence, death and even trauma and child abuse.
> 
> Otherwise than that, enjoy this story! Might need to collect lots of tissues or be prepared to scream.
> 
> This first chapter is already dark.

"You'll never catch me!" The young blond-haired boy squealed, running across the soft padded snow. The snowflakes tickled his freckles as he giggled.

"I'm gonna get ya!" Raph roared, throwing a fistful of snowballs at Michelangelo's direction. He yelped as a pile dumped over his head.

"Gotcha," Miwa smirked, hands upon her hips. The oldest smiled, laughing before taking off as her other three younger brothers ran after her.

The five siblings laughter rang through the cold misty air. Sure these brothers of hers were adopted, but Miwa didn't care. They were still family. It was all fun and games until Mikey decided to venture out further.

"Mikey!" Donnie reached out his hand in horror, as a cracking noise could be heard. He gazed down to find that they were standing over a frozen lake.

"What's wrong?" Miwa knelt down beside her third brother.

"Ice!" Donnie pointed as the girl's eyes widened. She lifted her head in horror, the seven-year-old screaming over the icy air.

"MIKEY!"

Leonardo turned his head, ignoring the way Raphael splattered his side with snow. The snowball fell from Leo's hand as he gasped. He could see Miwa screaming, trying to get Mikey to walk back towards them. However, the youngest wasn't complying merely dancing on the ice. All at once, the ice gave away and Michelangelo fell plunging into the frozen water.

Leonardo acted all at once, dashing across the ice not even caring if he would end up getting frost bite.

"LEO!" He dove into the water after his brother, pulling him out. Mikey coughed, taking Miwa's hand as Leonardo felt Raph and Donnie tug him out.

"We have to get him back!" Donnie said, noticing the way Mikey was shivering vehemently. His skin was turning blue. Raph nodded, assisting his sister in carrying Mikey away from the lake. Donnie helped Leonardo up before chasing after them. The oldest brother sighed, rubbing his soaked arms as he shivered.

Leo tried to follow after them, feeling the world blur along the edges. His foot slipped, and he could feel his body hitting the cold water. Somehow he must've fallen again. Leonardo thrashed, trying to keep himself afloat as he could see his siblings still running away. They hadn't even noticed that he had fallen behind....

He had saved his brother... and that was all it mattered... but then why... did he not matter? He could feel himself sinking into the water. Then someone appeared, a girl wearing a white coat. She had black ebony hair, with ocean blue eyes that stared down at him.

Leonardo screamed, trying to reach out towards her. "Save me!" She was the only hope he had left. The girl seemed unfazed, holding a blue Himalayan Poppy. She was plucking its petals one by one.

"Should I save him? Or not? Should I save him? Or not?" She repeated like a mantra. Her eyes watching the petals fall against the snow. "Should I save him? Or not?" She eyed him, as Leonardo could feel his strength draining.

His body began to sink underneath the water, the little girl watching him. This was it... he was going to die and nobody would know...

A hand seized him, pulling him out from the water as Leo coughed up liquid burning his lungs. He turned onto his side, shuddering as he no longer laid on the frozen lake but now on fresh snow. Finally he was out of danger. He lifted his head to find that girl gazing down at him.

She didn't say anything but merely allowed the last petal to fall as it touched Leonardo's nose. Leo reached up to brush the petal away as he blinked. "Thank you...." he rasped.

This evoked no response from the little girl, who appeared to only be a year younger than him. She didn't smile, or say anything, her face expressionless and blank. All at once, she turned and walked away leaving a sputtering Leonardo against the snow.

"Leo!" He could hear voices calling out to him. Mom and Dad were finally here. He could feel his body being lifted, and then the world was encased in darkness.

* * *

"NO! Please!" Lapis gasped, tears streaming down her cheeks as she could feel herself being shoved into the basement. Her white coat was ripped to shreds. The windows rattled as the snow storm outside began to brew. The five year old thrashed against her mother's vice-like grip.

Her father stood there at the open doorway as her mother walked towards her. "You want to go out?" She placed a gentle hand onto Lapis' cheek cradling it. "Why my dear? You are too special."

"But I want to play like the other kids!" Lapis whined, lifting her head. The five year old shuddered as she could feel the coldness seeping into her skin.

"Show her the room," her father ordered, pointing his finger.

"N-No!" Lapis' eyes widened as her mother grabbed a fistful of her hair, forcing her towards the locked door. She had heard about the forbidden room ever since she could walk. Her parents always spoke of it. It was the place where father's other wives had died. They all died for the same purpose, because they disobeyed him. The sound of a lock turning filled Lapis' ears as the door swung open.

"If you continue to be disobedient you will end up like them!" Her mother said angrily, venom in her voice. Lapis whimpered, feeling her head being jerked up and forced to gaze at the horrendous sight in front of her. "Look!" Her mother snapped.

There lay several corpses, some already piles of bones, others laying like fresh cut up meat. Ropes still clung to the walls, bodies hanging. Decaying matter stung the air, blood soaking up the wooden floor. Lapis began to sob, shuddering not even bothering to resist anymore. What good did it do? Those soulless and dead eyes were staring back at her. Some with their mouths open as if they had been screaming. It was like she could almost hear it. Their screaming as it buzzed into her ears. This was all her fault... Her limbs trembled violently. If she wasn't good, she'd end up like them...

A hand traced the outline of her cheek, lifting up her chin tenderly. "Now will you stay?"

"Y-yes....." she whimpered, lip trembling violently. The tears stung against her cheeks as her mother finally took her out from the room. The door closed with a soft click.

"Good girl," a hand petted her long ebony hair.


	2. Torn Butterflies

Leo took the steaming mug that was offered to him. Once he finished it, Yoshi took it from his hands. He relaxed in his mother's hold as a warm fuzzy blanket was wrapped around him. His father was tending to Michelangelo trying to warm up the youngest as they were now in their little hut.

"I am so glad you both are okay," Tang Shen sighed deeply, tugging Leonardo close as he could feel himself cling to his mother.

Michelangelo who was wrapped in another blanket was set onto the other side of Tang Shen's lap.

"I'm going to heat up a heating pad," Yoshi said, quickly walking to the kitchen.

"I wanna help," Donatello followed his father as Miwa and Raph sat down near the shuddering siblings by the fireplace.

"c-cold..." Mikey's teeth clattered.

"Shhh," Tang Shen reached over to caress his blond hair. "It is okay, my dear." Leonardo lifted his head, watching his mother's face closely as her attention was now on Mikey. He turned his head, staring at the flames that flickered in front of him. The heat brought warmth to his numb body.

Sure his family were worried about him too, but the image of his brothers and sister running away from him kept flashing in his mind. None of them bothered to glance behind to see if he was okay... It was all about Mikey. It was like- they had chosen Mikey over him.

"Here," Miwa picked up a teddy bear, handing the stuffed animal to the young four-year old. Raphael and Donatello were twins both aged five, Leonardo six and Miwa seven.

Sure Mikey was different from them all. He did have ADHD, and sometimes had impulsive outbursts. Mikey clung to the stuffed animal, as Tang Shen smiled rubbing his back gently.

If it weren't for that girl... he wouldn't still be here. Leo's fingers tightened onto his mother's shawl. Their father had returned with a heating pad, wrapping one around Mikey and the other over Leo.

Mikey began to whine as Leo could feel his mother pushing him off his lap. His father then wrapped an arm around him as Tang Shen picked up the youngest. "You can sleep with Mommy tonight," she cradled Mikey close to her chest. Though Miwa, Raph and Donatello were all huddling against the couch, Leonardo watched his mother sole Mikey.

Times like this didn't bother him. And he knew that his mother loved him... but somehow he felt indifferent. Her attention was on Michelangelo more than him he had noticed it. The arm around him tightened, as Leo could feel his father holding him close.

"You getting warm?" He nodded his head slowly, sniffling. Reaching a hand to wipe his nose, Leo returned his attention back to the fire. That girl... she was so strange, but then again she was the only one that actually saved him. And she was certainly pretty for a girl.

Curling against his father's side Leo closed his eyes. He wanted to see that girl again.

* * *

Lapis sighed, leaning against the balcony railing from her bedroom. The moon was shining out in the dark night. The snow now black out in the distance.

Her hands were bruised, several cuts littering her arms. It was her punishment, she had been a terrible daughter. And now she was locked inside this castle.

"Come inside, let's get you cleaned up," her mother said softly. Lapis turned, following her inside back into her room. She sat down into the chair at her dresser mirror. There were countless other mirrors in her room. "I love you my daughter," she gently squeezed Lapis' shoulder. "You are my other self." Her mother picked up a brush and began to smother her hair gently. "You have such beautiful hair," fingers combed through the silky ebony. "You should never cut it, understand?" A fingernail traced her right cheek. "Never disobey mother."

Lapis nodded her head, showing no emotion as she allowed her mother to finish dolling her up. "You really need to stop reading those fairytales." Lapis met her ma's gaze through the mirror. "Because you're too perfect for a prince." Her mother leaned close to her left ear, as she began to whisper. "And if a prince dares to rescue you. I will kill him."

* * *

It had been weeks since the accident out on the ice. The snow was beginning to melt as spring was finally arriving. The sun peaking from the clouds above. Flowers began to bloom, a myriad of colors dotting the landscape. Leonardo always came out to the field near the lake to hang out with his siblings. At least this time there was no frozen ice that could pose danger.

Mikey laughed, running away from a fuming Raphael. Leo watched the two bicker as Miwa and Donnie were trailing through the path. Leo followed them, daisies surrounding him on every side. He turned his head, and it felt like the sun became brighter. There she was, standing there out in the field. That same girl he saw who rescued him from the frozen lake.

Leo ran up to her, gasping as he could feel his young heart hammering inside. "Hi," he greeted her.

"Hi," she replied, with no emotion. Her arms standing rigid against both sides of her body.

"What's your name? I'm Leo," he smiled at her.

"Mommy says I'm not allowed to tell anyone my name," she said quietly.

"Oh," he said, not exactly sure how to respond that. "You want to be friends?" He extended his hand towards her. She gazed down at it, before taking his hand. Leo laughed, pulling her along to run among the field of daises. He had a new friend now! He wanted to introduce her to his siblings, but before he could she had wrenched herself free from his grasp and ran off, disappearing out into the woods. To whence she went, Leo did not know.

Though the more he observed the more he found that this mysterious girl was always here at this field. And this was the only place he ever saw her.

So every day, Leo came here to visit her. He asked her once why she always left and would never want to see his brothers. She told him: "Mommy says I'm not allowed to play with strangers."

"But I'm your friend right?" He asked. "You saved me."

"Yes, you're my friend." And every time the answer was always the same. They came to the field to play, though she never once laughed.

Leo even once gave her some flowers, hoping that it would at least bring a smile to her face. And it did, though it didn't last long. She threw the flowers onto the ground, smudging them with her feet. "Get lost."

Leo could feel his heart break as she left, leaving him confused. Why was she like this? One moment she was following him and having fun, and then mumbling something about mother. Then she disappeared and came back as cold as ever, rejecting him.

She didn't make any sense. But she was always here in this same field, every day. And even when she rejected him, Leo tried his best to talk to her. Perhaps she was just lonely and needed a friend, so she didn't know how to be friends? But he did like her... she was pretty.

He smiled at her, as they stood among the flowers. "It pretty?" He pointed to the sky above them. She lifted her head to gaze at the clouds.

"Ah!" All at once Leo yelped as several butterflies sprang from the bushes, fluttering into the air. He shielded himself before gazing in awe.

"Did the butterflies hurt you?" Leo turned to find the girl staring at him. She had her hands clenched before raising them into the air. "If they did, they can't hurt you anymore," there on her palm lay several black butterflies that she crushed with her hands. She took them by the wings, tearing them apart. "There."

Leonardo gasped sharply, stumbling back in horror.

"Mommy says, if something hurts the one you love. You hurt them back," she said softly.

"You're crazy!" Leo pointed a finger at her, frightened. "Go away! Stay away from me!" He screamed, dashing through the field and away from her.

Lapis watched Leo run away, as a broken butterfly wing fell from her left hand. She gazed down at the dead butterflies that lay at her feet. A single tear rolled down her cheek, as she froze.

"Lapis Lazuli." She turned her head, eyes widening as her mother stood behind her. She had found her, her mother had found out her little secret.


	3. Shadows

"I love you, my baby," Lapis could feel her mother tugging her close. Her wrists were bound, chained to the bed. "Open wide."

Lapis obliged, opening her mouth to allow her mother to feed her. There came a crashing noise from across the room where her father knocked objects off his desk, glass shattering onto the floor. He groaned, gripping the side of his head in pain.

The girl could feel herself being laid back against the bed. "Sleep my daughter," her mother whisperer, caressing here head gently. "The shadows are your friends." Lapis closed her eyes, allowing herself to slip into slumber.

* * *

Leo began to avoid going to the field ever since that day. He never wanted to see her face again.

"Leo! Why aren't you playing with us?" Miwa hollered as Mikey was rolling against the grass. The other two brothers enjoying themselves while their parents laid on a blanket for their picnic out near the pavilion.

"I don't want to go into the field!" He yelled back, tucking his knees to his chest as he sat against the dirt. He liked that girl at first, but now she haunted him. She was scary.

Miwa came up storming towards him, snatching his arm.

"Let go!"

"No! You're going to play out in the field!" Leo had no choice but to listen to his older sister. "Mikey wants you anyway!" He followed her into the field, watching his brothers play football. Though Donatello seemed to be occupied with something else, writing something in the dirt.

Leo turned his head, waiting for any sign of that creepy girl but there was none. She never came back ever again.

* * *

"Mommy, are getting pizza?" Mikey held onto his mother's hand smiling as the family had left home to head out the next day.

"Yes, we're going to get your favorite pizza," Tang Shen knelt down, pinching Mikey's cheeks. The family got out from the car, as Yoshi opened up the door to the restaurant. They went in all five of the children ecstatic. They couldn't wait to devour their favorite meal.

"Mikey, calm down," Donnie told his younger brother who was bouncing excitedly in his chair, a little too exuberant.

"You're going to fall off your chair if you keep doing that," Tang Shen scolded gently, pushing Mikey to the table.

"Ow!" Mikey yelped, turning to glare at Raph. "He kicked me!" He pointed at his red headed brother.

"Raphael," Yoshi sighed, a stern expression on his face. "No kicking your brother."

"But he won't stay still! And he's being annoying!"

Miwa groaned, leaning onto her chin on the table. "Brothas," she muttered underneath her breath.

"You know Mikey can't help it, be reasonable," Tang Shen gazed at her third oldest. Raph huffed, folding his arms across his chest.

"Here is your pizza," a waitress came over, setting down the plates onto the table. Mikey licked his lips, as he squealed. Yoshi reached over before complying that everyone could take a slice. They did so, as Tang Shen helped to serve Mikey since he was trying to wrench a slice away from Raphael.

"Mine!"

The five kids enjoyed their delicious pizza until their tiny stomachs were full. Night was beginning to settle as they exited the restaurant. The streetlights flickered, once, twice, thrice.

"Mommy, I'm scared," Mikey clung to Tang Shen's hand.

"Don't worry we'll be in our car soon." She guided Mikey as the family hastily got into the van. Yoshi started the engine, pressing onto gas as he drove out of the parking lot. He began to drive towards the direction of home, not even bothering to notice that a car followed them from the parking lot.

And then it happened, the black car behind them sped up barreling into the side of their car as it sent it flying over the side of the road. Leo screamed among his siblings as he clung to his seatbelt as the world tumbled around them, crashing. It was like everything had exploded, and the car finally came to a halt.

"Everyone okay?!"

Leo gasped sharply, feeling a stinging at the back of his head. His eyes gazed around in terror and sheer panic. His parents were fine and so was everyone else.

"Get out of the car!" Though it seemed like their vehicle was completed totaled. The windshield was shattered, all the way across. One by one the parents each took out their children from the car.

Donnie was bleeding heavily, his father grasping him. "Call 911!"

"My phone is broken!" Tang Shen gasped, holding Raph, Donnie and Leo close. She grasped Mikey, taking him into her arms as he could see the blood that stained his shirt.

"Sweetie," she knelt to Leonardo. "Hold Donnie's wound," she ripped off part of her shirt to allow Leo to hold against Donnie's side. "I need you to get help," she reached out to touch Miwa's shoulder. The girl nodded her head as her parents pointed to the side of the road. None of them had a device that worked as they were all broken.

"Watch your brother," Tang Shen told Leo and Donnie. The two nodded, as Leo wrapped his arms around both of his brothers. They were shaking violently as both parents walked up to the side to try to locate the car that hit him. And sure enough the black car was crashed against the side of the road.

Both of them walked up to see if there was anyone and to their surprise. No one was inside the car. The door was thrown open.

"Where'd they go?"

"Mom!" Miwa pointed down the street. "There is a car coming!"

"Hurry!"

"Mommy?" Mikey lifted his head.

"It's okay sweetie. Everything is going to be okay."

"Mommy!" Mikey screamed, pointing his finger. Tang Shen turned her head, gasping in horror. A dark shadow stood behind her, a silhouette of a body. The glint of a knife reflected the moon's rays as the blade sliced across her throat.

"AH!" Tang Shen fell, trying to shield Mikey from harm as her body thudded against the cement. Mikey screamed at the top of his lungs.

"MOMMY!"

"TANG SHEN!" His father was running towards them, kneeling over them. He wrenched Mikey free before turning to charge at the woman. The youngest could only watch in horror was blood split into the air. Then his father's body fell. Miwa began to screaming, the shadow moving towards her. Then her cry pierced the air.

"MIKEY!" He heard his brothers calling out his name. Three bodies lay against the side of the road, blood shimmering in the moonlight.

"M-mommy... D-daddy!... Sista!.." Mikey sobbed, big fat tears rolling down his freckled cheeks as the young child began to hyperventilate.

The shadow moved, now kneeling down in front of him. It was too dark to make out full details. "Say a word, and I will kill you," the voice whispered into his ear.

"MIKEY!" The three brothers came running towards him, and the car down the road had its headlights coming in their direction. Mikey gazed at the face of the shadow before it began to move. The person disappearing and taking off into the black car.

The child began to rock back and forth screaming, as he crawled towards their dead parents and sister. Leo, Raph and Donnie arrived upon the scene staring down at the bodies that lay lifeless. Blood coated the gravel as the car in front of them finally stopped, people running out towards them. Four anguished cries struck through the air, Leonardo falling to his knees as the tears blinded his vision.

* * *

"What is wrong with you?!" Lapis was jostled awake the next morning by screaming. This was typical, and she was used to it. She turned onto her side to find that the chains were cut loose. Did her father break them off?

She stood up, walking out into the hallway to watch her parents screaming at each other on the stairway. At least, her father was as his face was completely enraged.

"Our daughter will become a monster like you!" He pointed a finger at his wife. The black-haired woman turned, laughing. The bone-chilling laughter echoed off the walls of the castle. Lapis watched from the bottom floor, staring.

"She is my other half."

"You monster!" Her father seized her mother by the throat, choking her. "Die! You monster!" Her mother began laugh amid choking. Everything became a blur, shadows began to chant, laughing, growing in size.

Then her mother's body fell, flung over the top level railing, head smashing against the bottom stairway. Blood began to pool around her, trickling over the wooden stairs. Lapis stared, face blank before meeting her father's eyes. Death evoked no reaction within her. Though she was confused at her father's expression. Horror was written on his features, his hand that had been choking is wife still outstretched.

"I killed h-her...." his hands clenched, before grasping his head in pain. "Ah!"

"Father," Lapis said.

"Go to your room!" He barked, heaving. Lapis nodded her head, doing as told. Though she watched from the open doorway, seeing her father drag his mother's lifeless body across the floor and towards the basement door, leaving behind a trail of blood smeared against the marble floor.

Lapis held out her fingers, counting. "The shadows are your friends. The shadows are your friends. The shadows are my friends."


	4. Aftermath

Colors or red and blue flashed in the night. Leonardo clutched a frantic Michelangelo into his arms. The other brothers were crying, the four of them huddling close.

Police officers were everywhere, one knelt down in front of them. Other people began to cover the murder scene, covering the bodies with white sheets.

"Don't worry the paramedics are on their way. You will be okay. Do you know what happened?" The officer in front of them asked. Leo shook his head, as Donnie spoke, his voice cracking. He told the officer how they found them dead.

"Shadow!!" Mikey bawled, clutching tightly onto Leo's shirt. At the least bleeding on Donnie's arm was beginning to stabilize, the young genius pressing the torn cloth to his arm. Mikey was still bleeding, and Leo kept a hand onto his brother's side.

"What did the shadow look like?" The officer inquired.

"Shadow! Shadow!" Mikey wailed, tears streaming down his cheeks, shuddering violently. The officer sighed. These were merely children who had witnessed their parents and sister get killed in front of them. They didn't know the gist of what happened. It seemed like a car crash, but then again the three victims seemed to have been stabbed to death.

"You don't have any other relatives?"

"No," Donnie shook his head.

"Then we will arrange someone to take care of you. You'll be sent to another family."

"No," Raphael growled, as Leo could feel him step forward, glaring at the police officer.

"We are not going to harm you, promise."

Though Raphael still didn't buy it. Leo didn't either. Were they going to send them to a strange family? To live among strangers like those foster kids? No! He didn't want to endanger his brothers with complete strangers that could hurt them! He couldn't trust anyone!

"No!" Leo clutched Mikey close to his chest with one arm as he snatched Donnie's left arm. Raphael seemed to get the idea, taking Donnie's other hand as the three ran.

"Get back here!"

Leo had never run so far with his little legs, but he wouldn't stop. They needed to run, away from this horrifying scene. The four of them were all that they had left of each other. They couldn't trust anyone else.

The eldest brother led them into the woods, as police officers tried to pursue after them. But they finally got away, slumped against a tree. Leo ripped off his shirt pressing it against Mikey's side as the youngest wailed.

"Shhhh, shhhh," Leo rocked his brother trying to console. Mikey hiccuped, clutching for dear life onto his brother. Donnie and Raph surrounded them both as the brothers fell into slumber for the night.

Tomorrow, Leo would continue on. They would find some place where they could stay. The four brothers would start a new life, just the four of them.

* * *

Lapis watched from the window as her father walked outside. He was storming his feet against the dirt, yelling at the top of his lungs.

"I didn't kill her! I didn't! AH! Why does it hurt?!" He clutched the sides of his head in agony.

The little girl turned her head, eying the pair of scissors in the room. Her mother's scissors. "When someone hurts the one you love, you hurt them back.." she whispered, picking up the sharp tool. She began to exit her room, walking out from the castle. Though it was forbidden to ever leave, she only had one thing on her mind.

Her father kept clutching his head in pain as Lapis walked up behind him. Her father had been having episodes like this for past few months and they only progressed further, worsening.

He fell against the grass, gasping for breath. Lapis stood over him, staring down at his pain-contorted face. "Should I kill him? Or not? Should I kill him? Or not?" She held up the pair of scissors.

"What are you doing?!" The scissors were wrenched free from her grasp. Three strangers stood around her. They were her neighbors, they must've heard her father crying out and screaming into the morning air.

"Somebody call 911!" Lapis could feel someone taking her wrist. "He's critically ill! Don't worry," a gentle voice whispered. "Everything is going to be okay."

Lapis could only stare at the scissors laying against the grass as she was taken away, the sound of sirens blasting into the air. The sight of her father hauled away onto a stretcher. And she into the hands of strangers.

The hospital was a blur. She didn't want to look at her father. Lapis could hear voices all around her, doctors and nurses barking.

"Brain tumor..." a doctor's voice shouted. Lapis could feel herself being taken to another room. She was sat down into a waiting room as many others began to discuss the situation.

"You mean he will no longer be able to take care of his daughter?"

"What about her mother?"

"The police found no trace of her. This little girl is all alone. She doesn't have any other relatives to take custody."

Lapis stared at the wall, as one nurse knelt down in front of her. "Don't worry, Lapis," she said softly. "We'll find you another home, and another family."

* * *

  
**Months later**

* * *

"Get rid of this demon!" Lapis could feel herself being shoved into the room, away from the foster family. The head of the orphanage sighed. "She is nothing but a devil!" The foster father pointed accusingly at her. "She brought a dead cat into our house! She even killed our dog just because it wouldn't obey her! She tried to choke our newborn. And she chased our son with a knife, trying to stab him!"

"I am sorry sir, clearly you understand where she came from," the orphanage master said. "It's possible that she came from an abusive family and violence is all she knows."

"I don't care! She is empty and soulless! My son suffers because of her! He has nightmares every night about shadows that she tells will come to kill him. How the shadows will be his friend. Nothing is on her mind but death and violence! She deserves to be locked up! She is a threat! She deserves to die! She is a devil!!!" The man turned before storming out the room and slamming the door behind her.

The orphanage master sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose. This has been the fourth transfer for Lapis. She had kept jumping and being tossed from family to family, always wrecking havoc. Every single one of them ended up with someone getting injured, and it was bad enough that several could've died. They even tried to get a psychiatrist for her, but she would never comply. "What am I going to do with you?"


	5. New Life

**FOURTEEN YEARS LATER**   
****

* * *

Leonardo returned home with bags of groceries as he entered through the front door. "I'm back!" He called to his brothers setting the food onto the counter.

"Did you get pizza?" Mikey came sliding down the hallway on his socks. His jittery hands shaking with excitement.

"Yes, I got pepperoni," Leo took out the package, knowing it was just the way Mikey loved it. The eighteen-year-old squealed, taking the box as he hurried over to the oven to begin baking it.

Leo shook his head, though he couldn't help but to smile. Mikey was always a little kid, even if he was now an official adult. The past fourteen long years were quite strenuous. Leo still questioned how they managed to survive on their own but they still did. They still went to school and everytime a teacher asked to see their parents they came up with some excuse. Though they had to eventually move again due to other people becoming suspicious as to why they never had their parents around. None of them didn't want to be sent to the foster care system. Leo had a made a promise that he would take care of his brothers, after all he was the oldest.

Leonardo began working at a very young age and had taken their parents left over money from their home to use. It was difficult having to move from town to town in order to avoid trouble and not have anyone catch them. None of them wanted to be caught and sent to child care services. But that wasn't the worse of all, Michelangelo was still plagued with nightmares ever since the night their parents and oldest sister were murdered. Mikey would wake up screaming in the middle of the night, thrashing against his bed.

He was so out of it that he even ended up hurting his own brothers, unable to discern reality. It was agonizing to watch their brother suffer, and Leo did what he could. He always held him close, reduced to sobbing with his brother, and in most cases with red scratch marks marking his skin due to Mikey clawing him.

Leo began to work at first as a boy who walked around delivering mail, and then cleaning up trash. And as he got older this led to him working in a restaurant. Raph followed him, and they finally found a school where no one questioned them. Now it was safe for them to focus on their schooling and studies. Raphael chose to learn about car mechanics in Highschool, whole Donatello studied chemistry. The genius wanted to be a scientists one day and loved learning about engineering and medical anatomy. Though Leo's medical knowledge was great, Donnie still surpassed him.

Their home that they found wasn't certainly the best, simply a little shack home. The basement belonged to another family, who said that they could move in. Leo became great friends with their son, Usagi. Usagi was the only one who knew about their condition, besides their other friends that they had made. They had all promised that they would never give them away. This was all the life they had, and they couldn't give it up.

They didn't necessarily have proper beds to sleep on, but rather mats on the floor with pillows and blankets. But it was still enough. Donnie exited his room holding several textbooks.

"Studying?" Leo questioned his brother. He, Raph and Donnie were currently enrolled in college while Mikey was finishing off his last year of Highschool.

"I got a lab exam this week," Donnie replied.

"Where's Raph?" Leo asked, upon noticing that the hothead was nowhere.

"Said he was hanging out with Slash." Donnie moved into the kitchen to open a cupboard to get a glass of water.

"Again?" Leo sighed, dragging a hand down his face.

"You know how he is, Leo."

"I know but- Slash has a criminal record, and is part of a gang I just worry about Raph... He's always hanging out with gangsters. I worry that one day he could get in trouble, or worse."

The oven beeped as Mikey took out his pizza, using a cutter to cut it into respective slices. Out of all of them, Mikey was certainly the cook. He had better cooking skills than any of this brothers. Leo spared a glance at the clock. "Aren't you supposed to be leaving in fifteen minutes?" He eyed his blond-haired brother.

"Aye, I'm going, bro," Mikey shoved a slice into his mouth. He left the kitchen to head to his room to get his apron/work vest on. Michelangelo worked at a bakery, and he was actually doing quite well.

"Have fun, don't forget to call me when you get there and when you get home!" Leo called after his brother.

"I got it, Leo!" The front door closed with a click.

"Do you have to do that?" Donnie inquired, taking a sip of his water before heading into the main room to sit onto the couch.

"Do what?"

"You know, be overly protective of the three of us. We're all adults now, Leo."

"I know," the black-haired twenty-year-old sighed. "I just can't lose any of you."

The brown-haired genius nodded his head, flipping a page of his textbook. There was a knock at the door as Leo lifted his gaze.

"Who is it now?" He walked to the screen door, opening it to reveal his friend. "Usagi?"

"Hey, can I talk to you? You might want to hear this." Leo stepped out onto the porch, closing the door behind him.

"What is it?"

"So you know how I got a job over a year ago at the Psychiatrist Hospital?"

"Ah, I remember now. You did tell me that."

"Well, you did say you are studying Psychology and about Mental Illness. You'd be the perfect candidate to come work as a Psychologist aka Psychiatrist. The Hospital is hiring."

"... what?" Leo's eyes widened.

"Unless you want to keep working at your janitorial job?" Usagi raised an eyebrow.

"No," Leo shook his head. "That actually sounds better. What is the wage?"

"Hourly wage is about $140.52, annual salary of $292, 286," Usagi replied. "You'd get higher pay than your dead end job." Leo pursed his lips thinking for a moment. Would this be a good idea? He could finally be able to actually do what he loved studying in college and Highschool, only this time he would actually be working amongst deranged, and mentally ill patients. It had always been his dream to help people, to improve themselves and understand how their behavior and minds work.

"Okay, I'll do it," he shook hands with Usagi.

"Great, here's the job application form," his friend handed him a sheet of paper to fill out. "Just drop that by tomorrow and they'll give you a call for an interview." Leo nodded his head, thanking his friend.

He returned back into the house. "So what happened? Is that a job application form?" Donnie squinted his eyes.

"Yes, the Psychiatrist Hospital is hiring. I want to work there."

"You sure you're up for it?" Donnie gave him a concerned expression. "You know how nerve-wracking that job is with dealing with mentally ill patients. You could come home hurt or exhausted. You don't know what you'll get."

"I guess that's what makes it exciting," Leo grinned. "I can handle it."

"All right, you do what you want. Pursue your dreams, Leo. I wish you luck."

He nodded his head, taking a seat at the kitchen table, pulling out a pen to fill out the form. It didn't take long before he dropped it off at the Psychiatrist hospital later that night.

Though it took several days for them to respond, he got a call for an interview the following day. Leo couldn't describe the joyous feeling he felt when he entered, all neatly dressed and answered the interview questions thoroughly along with testing his knowledge about Psychology and the many disorders. He was then let out, later told that they had accepted him.

Leo walked out, throwing his hands into the air exuberantly as he let out a thrilled cry. Yes! He had finally got the job!


	6. The Hospital

The first day was hectic, and it took some time for Leo to get used to wearing turquoise colored scrubs. For the first weeks were filled with extensive training before he was finally allowed to work alongside the patients. Leo had to admit that the moment he was stationed with several patients it felt like he was living his role as a caregiver.

There were over 24 patients total in this hospital at least of current circumstances. They were released from rehab once they finally recovered and were deemed 'okay' to function in the outside world.

Already having experience with a brother who had ADHD gave him a more subtle way to treat and understand other people. Though there was one particular patient, an old man who suffered from dementia. Leo didn't know much about him, other than he had brain tumor and that his wife was dead, and had a daughter who nobody knew of her whereabouts. There were many rumors that she was dead along with his wife.

Leo felt bad for the frail old man. He seemed to have suffered a lot of trauma. But not like the other patients had trauma as well. Some came from abusive families having personality disorders, such as DID and depression.

And then there was this lady, one coworker an older woman. Her name was Sami, and she was exceptionally kind to him. Leonardo was grateful for her guidance throughout the hospital. The headmaster himself wasn't albeit that bad either. It helped to have his friend Usagi working at the same place as the two could always sit down to talk during lunch breaks.

Afterwards, Leo attended a therapy session with one of his younger patients who were suffering from depression. He helped the woman to her bed, telling her how she needed to take her antidepressants. Taking a seat, he began to ask her questions, if there was any trauma she had in her childhood. She went on to explain about how her family neglected her over her other siblings.

Leo stared for a moment, not even realizing that he had been spacing out. The memories flashed through his mind, vivid still. That snowy day with Mikey nearly drowning in that lake. The way he jumped into that freezing water, the way his family seemed to neglect him and then... that girl...

"Did I.... say something wrong?" The girl questioned, pulling Leo away from his thoughts.

"Huh?" He blinked, realizing that his cheeks were wet with tears. "Oh? It's nothing," he quickly wiped away his tears.

"I made you cry?..." she was beginning to tear up.

"No, no, no," Leo held out his hands. "It's not your fault. I was just thinking... of something sad from my life."

"You had a sad life too?" She frowned, gazing at him.

"It's all right, I'll manage," Leo nodded his head. "That's all for today's session. I want you to keep slapping this wrist band everytime you have an urge to cut. And if you can't control yourself," Leo took her arms to curl them up hands onto her shoulders. Right hand on left shoulder and left hand onto right shoulder. "Do this position and count to three. This is the Butterfly Hug technique. It'll help ease stress and pressure."

"O-okay..." she nodded her head, squeezing herself gently. Leo smiled before exiting the room as he made his way to the locker room. Ready to prepare to leave his shift. Leonardo sighed, pressing his forehead against the cold metal. That little girl's face was replaying through his mind. Those blue petals floating in the frosty air, a flash of torn black butterfly wings.

"Get lost." Her words were still vivid as ever.

"No..." he muttered, clenching his fists. He didn't want to remember that horrible girl from his childhood. How he wished that he could just forget her forever, as she was no longer part of his life anymore.

The only thing was, everytime he reminisced that icy day, that horrible memory of feeling neglected from his siblings. She was there too. In some way Leonardo wished that she never saved him, as he wouldn't have to deal with his life like this. He would be dead with his parents and sister.

But no.... he couldn't leave his brothers behind.

"Everything okay?" Leo lifted his face off his locker to see Usagi's worried expression.

"Yeah, yeah, just stressed," Leo said putting on a smile.

"Did you have a flashback or something?" Usagi reached out towards him. "Is it your parents again?" Leo had to remind himself that Usagi knew about the death of his parents and older sister, and the life they had to live running away, jumping from town to town because they were too young to fend for themselves. But now that Leo was over 18, he was technically considered a guardian over his brothers now. They didn't need parental custody.

"No, it's that icy day," Leo replied.

"Oh, that day," Usagi nodded his head. "Are you sure you're all right? I could give you a therapy session if you need it."

"No need," Leo shook his head. "I'll be fine, really." He began to change out of his scrubs and into casual attire, packing all his belongings out from the locker.

"And what about Mikey?" Leo was caught off guard by his friend's question. "Don't tell me he's still suffering from traumatic nightmares."

"Why does that matter?" Leo turned to face his friend, closing his locker door as he locked it.

"It wouldn't hurt to bring him here for a session," Usagi said. "He could really use it. It sounds like he's got PTSD."

"But he might not want to," Leo said, slinging his backpack strap over one shoulder.

"The point exactly, when are you gonna stop trying to deal with everything on your own and allow someone else to help your brothers?" Leo scowled at this, mouth forming a thin line. "Sometimes you can't do everything yourself. And besides, I once heard that everyone needs therapy at some point in their lives."

"I'll think about it," Leo gave a curt nod. "I'll ask him."

"Good, you better." Leo exited then hospital as he got into his car ready to drive home. The moment he entered the house he could smell the delicious aroma of casserole and ham.

"Wow, something smells delicious," he set down his backpack by the door.

"Leo! You're back!" Mikey grinned widely as he scooped a spoonful of casserole onto Raph's plate as the hot head took a seat at the table beside Donnie. "You came just in time for dinner." Though Leo could cook, there was no doubt that Mikey was the best chef out of them.

"You know, you could have me make something too," Leo took a seat onto a chair.

"And have you burn the kitchen down? No way dude," Mikey shook his head.

"And the way the toaster attacked you," Raph snorted, pointing a fork at Leo. Donnie began to laugh as Leo sighed.

"Not the toaster again..."

"Here you go," Mikey plopped some casserole onto a plate for Leo. Donnie already had so the youngest then dished up for himself. Leo began to ask how their day went as they asked about his work. He told them how he helps treat patients and enjoyed it.

The oldest smiled, enjoying his brothers company as they laughed. Though he could not help but to watch Mikey, mind wandering. Mikey had always been great at masking his emotions all happy on the exterior but at night that was a different story.

"Wait, you trespassed someone's property?" Leo blurted from upon hearing how Raphael described his night with his friend.

"Yeah? So?"

Leo placed his elbows onto the table, turning his stern gaze to his green-eyed brother. "I am just going to say this. But Slash is nothing but trouble."

"Like you can tell me what to do."

"Raph, you must understand that I am only concerned about your behavior. What if you end up in jail one day huh?"

"That ain't gonna happen. I would never steal or break the law."

"Doesn't matter, Slash is bad news and you know it," Leo slammed a palm onto the table startling Mikey and Donnie. Raph growled, before shoving his plate forward.

"Ya know what? I can't do this right now," he huffed, fuming as he stood up leaving the kitchen to head to his room, the sound of a door slamming.

Leo sighed deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose. Now the kitchen was silent except for the sounds Mikey made while eating. Perhaps he would try to talk to Raph later.

"So uh..." Mikey broke the tense silence. "You dudes want to come with me to the library to get Lazuli's autograph?"

"Lazuli?" Leo blinked. "Who?"

"Come on, tell me you don't know about the best selling author who writes children books," Donnie clicked his tongue. "Apparently tomorrow she is coming to the Southtown Library to sign autographs."

"Oh her? You mean the author of "The Drowning Girl?" Leo mused, picking up his fork to shove a handful of food into his mouth.

"Exactly."

"Her books are disturbing," Leo frowned gazing at his youngest brother. "Why do you even read her stuff if they freak you out?"

"I dunno," Mikey shrugged his shoulders. "Because I like it. Pretty pleeease, I want to get her autograph!"

"All right, fine. We'll go tomorrow."

"Yay! Thank you, Leo!" Mikey threw his arms around his oldest brother, practically hugging him. "You're the best!"


	7. The Drowning Girl

"Come on, come on!" Leo grunted as he was trying to put his jacket on. Mikey was tugging onto his arms. It wasn't necessarily cold but a bit cool outside. The afternoon couldn't be any more pristine.

"Mikey, I'm trying to get my jacket on. Just wait," he told his highly enlivened brother.

"Since when can he wait?" Donnie snorted, folding his arms as he leaned against the wall of the short hallway.

"Where's Raph?" Leo finished zipping up his jacket, putting on a blue cap.

"Don't know, he's not in his room," Donnie said. "Probably went out again as usual."

"I'll have to catch him later and give him a talk."

"He never listens to you," Donnie watched his oldest brother.

"I know, that's what I'm worried about," Leo sighed. "I'm worried that he will do something troublesome."

"I can ask Casey and see what he's up to," Donnie suggested.

"Great, you can just give me a call, thank you," Leo patted Donnie's shoulder. "Come on, let's go, Mikey."

"Awwww yeah boi!" The eldest took the youngest out, closing the door as they got into his car. The drive downtown wasn't too long, and before they knew it they came to the Southtown Library. The parking lot was filled completely, as Leo barely found a spot to park.

Mikey could hardly contain his excitement as they entered the building. Leo had never seen the library so filled with people before. There in the middle main hall, a place wide and vast was a huge single line that led up to a table to where the author no doubt sat. People were squealing, others clutching their books close. Leo guided Mikey to join the line as he noticed the book displayed onto the shell next to him.

"Can't believe people love this disturbing children's book," Leo commented. He picked up the book, scrutinizing its cover. The cover was of a girl, who appeared to be like a shadow with black butterflies that swirled around her. He had read it a while ago, yet forgot what was inside. Flipping open to the first page Leo began to read.

"Once upon a time, there lived a girl inside a majestic castle," he read the first line, turning to the next page. "This girl was given everything she ever desired. Everyday, her mother combed her hair telling her how special she was. Her father told her she was given this castle so she could live like a princess. Though one day, the Princess desired to leave and was told she would be killed if she did.

"The world is a dangerous place, darling," her mother told her, holding her close. She began to tell the girl about the monsters of the world. Never again did the princess ask to leave the castle. Every night the shadows would haunt her, and one day she decided to befriend them," Leo grimaced at the the disturbing image. "Years later she met a prince. Only he could free her from her prison, but the truth was. She didn't want to be freed. She thought of leaving him to drown, watching gleefully as death seized him.

"Help me!" The boy cried out, as the little girl stared at him. In that moment she decided to free him, telling him to never see her ever again.

Her mother found out about her little secret, and told her that she couldn't trust anyone, not even this prince.

Everyday was torture, the little girl was locked inside her castle. The darkness drowning her, hunger gnawing her insides. Death always excited her. Though she could not deny that she loved him.

As she grew older, she saw the prince who she tried to drown long ago. She took his hand, and drove a knife to his heart. The little girl had waited too long to satisfy her hunger.

She tore out his heart, eating it bit by bit as she watched him drown in his own pool of blood.

"I love you," she smiled, as blood trickled down her lips." Leo's eyes were wide with horror. "Who writes a children's fairytale book about the princess killing the one she loves?" Leo exasperated, shutting the book closed. "This is wrong on so many levels. This could persuade kids that killing is okay."

His phone began to ring as he picked it up. It was evening by now, and they had been waiting in line for quite some time. "Hold on, stay right here, got it?" Leo told Mikey before taking his call. He needed to get away from this noisy place so he could hear better. "Donnie?" He questioned, once he was away from the crowd of people.

"Leo... I'm afraid there's bad news..."

"What? What happened? Is it Raph?"

"Yes..." Donnie sighed from the other line. "I finally got a hold of Casey on Raph's whereabouts. Casey saw him and Slash go into a bar."

"Oh no.... did he?..." Leo brushed his fingers against his forehead.

"He did, he came out all drunk and got into a fight with another man. The police are there."

Leo closed his eyes tightly, sighing loudly as he groaned. "Raph...." he slammed his fist against the side of the wall. "Okay, think you can bring him home?"

"Already on my way there to pick him up."

"Thanks Donnie," Leo opened his eyes. "I'll be home soon." He ended the call as he turned around.

"Agh! What are you doing?!" A man yelled, pushing Mikey aside who was trying to keep himself at the front desk. "You already got her autograph!"

"Can you sign this too?" Mikey took out several more books of hers. "And this?" He held out his cap hat.

"You already got your book signed! There's other people waiting in line! Get out!" Mikey was shoved aside as the youngest began to quarrel with him.

Leo began to move, advancing towards his brother, "excuse me I need to get to him," he pointed.

The girl seated at the desk, placed her hands onto the table slamming them as she stood, startling everyone. She waved her hand at the guy that was fuming and fighting against Mikey. "Take him away," she ordered, as one of the me behind her seized him.

"Hey! It isn't my fault that this kid is hoarding the line! Let me go!"

"You want me to sign more things for you?" Mikey lifted his gaze to Lazuli's. Her hair was long and sleek, black as ebony. Her eyes were blue, the color of the ocean as they twinkled. Her skin was fairly pale, her aquiline features the definition of perfection. She had on a tight black dress, one that revealed a lot of cleavage, making the curves of her hips stand out. Her fingernails were painted black, sharp on the tips.

Mikey gasped as he felt a finger touch underneath his chin. He could feel himself gulp as she stepped up close to him, another hand snaking around his arm. "You're a cute one aren't you? Why don't you join my corporation, I could have use of you."

"Uh..." Mikey stammered at loss for words, his brain trying to register what was going on. Lapis laughed gleefully, before glowering as Mikey was torn away from her.

"I'm sorry, but my brother will not do anything for you," Leo said, holding Mikey protectively close to his side. That was awfully close, from behind it seemed like this lady was trying to seduce his youngest brother. Leo didn't need to be told.

"Who are you to say that I can't hire one of my own fans? He would make a good boyfriend." She extended out her hand, squeezing her fingers together. "Besides, he's so cute. I want him."

"No." Even Leo surprised himself with his bold statement. She glared at him, their gazes meeting. Midnight and ocean blue clashing like turbulent waves in a storm. Those eyes looked awfully familiar, like a distant memory. She too wore the same expression, hatred bleeding out from her features.

"Come on," Leo finally managed to tug Mikey away. "We have to go, now."

"But Leeeeeeo!" Mikey whined. Though Leo didn't let his brother say anything more as he dragged them out from the library.


	8. Persistence

"What are you doing?!" Jasper demanded, running after Lapis who had stormed out from the library.

"Going after that man, that's what!"

"What is your problem? There are people waiting inside!"

"I don't care," Lapis snapped, growling. "That man is familiar, I swear and I'm not letting him go until I figure out who he is."

"No! You are going back inside the library!" Jasper seized her arm.

"Let me go!" Lapis hissed.

"Do you realize how you're acting right now? If people see you like this..."

"I don't give a crap if anyone sees me like this," Lapis swiveled around, driving her sharp nails against Jasper's skin practically clawing him. Jasper began to cry out, as Lapis smiled coyly. "Do you forget that I can kill you?"

Leo took Mikey to the car, helping his brother in before screams could heard piercing the air. It sounded like someone was being murdered. Leo turned his head sharply, noting a black-haired woman attacking a blond-haired man. It was the sight of blood that caught Leo's attention.

"Hold on, Mikey, I'll be right back. Keep the window down and don't go anywhere." He told his youngest as Leo ran towards the two strangers. Perhaps it was the psychiatrist inside him that propelled him to act.

At least he got in between the two just in time as the girl grabbed a fistful of his hair, ready to slam his head against the wall behind her. "Hey, hey, hey!" Leo grasped her arm. "Let him go!"

Lapis froze, staring at him. "It's you," she smiled, instantly releasing Jasper. Leo sighed a breath of relief. Lapis Lazuli? The author he just saw inside. What the heck was going on?? And why was she attacking one of her own... coworkers? He heard that Jasper worked in the publishing business besides his other job.

"What is your problem?" Jasper sneered.

"I'll kill you!" Lapis screeched, pointing a finger at him to which Leo bumped her arm away.

"Hey! Calm down!" Leo was now standing in front of her blocking her from Jasper.

"You know, I'll be inside. Don't make me wait," Jasper said before huffing as he stormed back inside, clutching onto the small cuts onto his arm.

"You actually came for me?" Lapis smiled widely. Leo was thrown off by her comment.

"What you're doing is wrong, you can't just attack anyone unless it was self defense," Leo said. "You need to sit down and take a breather." He reached out to demonstrate the Butterfly Hug technique. "Do this when you can't control yourself and count to three." He picked up her hands to do the technique, arms curved, hands on opposite shoulders. "There." She stared at him, blinking. Leo released her before turning around.

"Wait," a hand touched his arm. Lapis leaned forward as she came up inches away from Leo's face. She gasped sharply, "it's you!"

"Uh, I don't know you," Leo tried to pry her hand off his arm, though her grip was tight on him. "You might've mistaken me for someone else."

"You're the boy who I saved from drowning in that frozen lake." Leo froze, eyes widening in horror. "I know someone when I see them," she grinned, "Leonardo."

 _It can't be..._ Dread filled the pit of Leonardo's stomach. Was it really her??? Though there was no denying it, those eyes were exactly the same. It was her... it was actually her...

Her eyes ranked over his body, drinking every bit of him in. "And my- you've become handsome as ever," she dragged a hand down his sides, and up to his chest to feel his confined muscles.

"Do you not have any sense of propriety?" Leo tore her hands away from his chest, shoving her back a bit. "Keep your hands to yourself."

"Leo," she took a step towards him.

"No," Leo shook his head. "Don't 'Leo' me. Do you realize what you've done to me all those years ago? Do you realize just how much I wanted to be away from you? To forget you? And when I finally do, you suddenly show up?"

"We can be together," she reached towards him. "I can take you to my place, with a handsome strong man like you in my bed."

"Are you insane?" Leo wore a disgusted expression. "Do you really think that you can just sleep with any guy you desire? You think I would do anything with you? I'm sorry but I am not doing squat with you."

"Aw come on, it'll be fun!"

"Judging from the books you write, I have no doubt that you will harm or kill me."

"Come on!"

"NO. I'm only going to say this once," Leo clenched his fists tightly. "Stay out of my life, don't you dare come see me ever again. Stay away from me. Get lost," he repeated the words that haunted and brought such conflicted pain upon him. Lapis stared, mouth agape as Leo turned to walk back to his car. She watched as the green-color vehicle left the parking lot, disappearing out from sight.

Even minutes after he had gone Lapis still remained rooted in her spot. She reached out a hand, clenching it. Most people would have their heart shattered if one told them to stay away from them, and to get lost. But Lapis didn't feel anything. In fact, it did quite the opposite. "I want him," she purred, lifting up her palm as she cradled it. A small smile crept onto her lips. "You're my prince, and only mine." She then turned to return back into the library.

Ah yes, she would track him down.


	9. Arrival

Leo had returned home to find police cars on the street in front of their house. The oldest held onto Mikey's arm as they walked up to the front door. Several police officers were talking to Donnie and Usagi. Leo instructed Mikey to go into his room, and that everything would be okay.

Raph was on the couch, drunk with a bloody nose and several other injuries. "I'm so sorry," Leo apologized to a police officer.

"If this violence continues to happen, we'll have no choice but to arrest him." Leo nodded his head at that.

"I will get him some help."

"You better." The officers then turned to leave as Leo breathed a sigh of relief.

"This is getting out of hand," Donnie said, facing Leo. "This isn't the first time he's been out doing drugs, the police officers tested him. He hasn't only been drinking but taking cocaine too."

Leo clenched his fists tightly, taking a seat next to Raph who was beginning to laugh. "Can't you see what you're doing to yourself?"

"He needs help, Leo," Donnie frowned. "You should take him to rehab."

He sighed, "all right. I'll take him to the Psychiatrist Hospital." That night, they left Raph in the same spot as he was too drunk to get off the couch, head hanging off to the side of the floor. Donnie was asleep in his room onto his mat, Leo staying in the main room to make sure that Raph wouldn't go anywhere. A blanket upon the floor as he rested.

Though, however, he was woken up by screaming. Leo lurched up, eyes wide as he hurried to Mikey's room. There on the mat, was the freckled brother tangling in the sheets. Tears were streaming down his cheeks as he cried out.

"Shadow... no no...! Mommy! Daddy!! Sista!! AHHHH!" Leo watched in agony as Mikey woke up gasping. He shuddered violently, clinging onto himself as he rocked back and forth. Mikey was still plagued with post-traumatic nightmares. Even so much so that he hated looking at shadows themselves. Dragging a hand down the doorway frame, Leo took in a deep breath.

He would take Raph tomorrow to rehab, along with Mikey. They both needed it more than ever. Turning to gaze his head towards the direction of Donnie's room. Leo wondered if there was anything wrong with Donnie. There wasn't anything that he had noticed. The only was that he seemed to be a bit anti-social and would lock himself up for hours. It wouldn't hurt to take Donnie as well. He could be a great Psychiatrist himself.

His entire family was messed up, and maybe he needed help too. Since those flashbacks of the past kept reminding him of past feelings, things that he himself shouldn't even think about such as: wishing that he died. Leo leaned his forehead against the doorframe. If one thing was for sure was that he was going to get his brothers help.

* * *

Lapis was typing away onto her computer in her office. Peridot wasn't next to her, working her fingers across her nook screen.

"I found him!" Peridot exclaimed. Lapis turned her head, gazing at the petite blond. "Leonardo Hamato. He is a Psychiatrist at the Psychiatrist Hospital downtown."

"Great," Lapis shut her laptop. She smiled gleefully. She stood up from her chair, laptop nabbed underneath her arm. "I'm coming for you."

* * *

The next morning was a hassle as Leonardo tried to get all of his brothers into the car. Raph was in the backseat, still slumped over. Mikey was next to him, flinching as he clutched his teddy bear close.

"Where are we going?" Donnie asked, seated in the front passenger.

"To the Psychiatrist Hospital that's what. And you're going too."

"Me?" Surprise was on Donnie's face.

"Yes, even you, Donnie."

"There is nothing wrong with me."

"Even if there isn't, I could use your help anyway."

"Are you seriously asking me to work there now?"

"You're smart, Donnie. You have medical and science intellect as well. This would be a good opportunity for you instead of shutting yourself in your room all the time."

Donnie huffed, before nodding his head. "All right, fine. I suppose it won't be so bad."

Leo smiled at this, starting the car as he drove off to their designated location. He and Donnie helped to carry Raph from the car, with Mikey following in tow.

"So this is where you work?" Donnie gazed around. "Interesting."

"What's going on?" Sami, one of the coworkers asked upon seeing Leo bring in three other guys.

"I need to register my brothers," Leo said as they made it to the front desk. "Raphael is a drug addict, while Michelangelo suffers from PTSD. He also has ADHD."

"Okay," the clerk lady replied. "You can take them to the therapy room while you fill out these forms."

"And this guy would also like to work here too," Leo gestured to Donnie.

"Hmm, I suppose we can have another worker, all right," the lady zoomed back to pull out piece of paper. "Fill out this application," she handed it to Donnie.

Once finished with the form applications Leo moved to the therapy room as the head Psychiatrist began to chat with him. Leo told him of their needs and his boss nodded his head.

"Raphael will be put into the addiction rehab therapy, and I'll see what I can do for Mikey."

"Thank you, sir." Leo shook hands with the manager before heading to the locker room to get dressed into work attire.

"So I heard you brought Raph and Mikey?" Usagi was already getting himself ready. "Looks like I finally knocked some sense into you."

"You are right," Leo closed the locker. "They do need help."

"What about Donnie?"

"I told him that he could work here, and perhaps he'll be given some therapy. It's better than just remaining in his room all the time."

Usagi smiled, patting Leo's shoulder. "I'm proud of you. But do you need anything yourself?"

"Not at the moment, but- for sure I'll tell you if I need anything."

"All right, great. I've got to head out to help with the man with dementia, he had a panic attack today."

Leo watched his friend grab his badge before exiting the room. He followed him out to the main room as Leo prepared himself to head into the rehab. That was, until he heard clamping. It sounded like high heels clanging against the floor.

Turning his head at the bright flare of light, there stood a figure who entered through the front doors. The light was bright behind her, making her frontside dark in the shadows. She was tall, with sleek black hair, black lipstick and wore a thin black dress. It was a different style, but Leo recognized her as she came up closer to him. Only a few feet separating them.

It was her, Lapis Lazuli. To how she had found him, Leo did not know.


	10. Mad Girl

"What are you doing here?" Leo hissed, trying to lower his voice.

"I needed to see you again."

"I already told you that we should never meet again. What part of 'get out of my life' do you not understand?"

"Unless you admit to sleep with me," she said rather loudly as everyone could hear. Leo's eyes widened in horror as people gazed at him and her. Several patients passing by were muttering.

Leo seized her wrist, dragging her out from the main hall and into a secluded room, away from prying eyes and out of earshot.

"You can't just declare in front of everyone that I should have sex with you!" Leo seethed, gritting his teeth not even realizing that he had trapped her against the door. Both arms caging her as she smirked.

"Your body says so otherwise," she giggled. Leo shoved himself away from her, closing his eyes in irritation.

"You are obsessed, you need to get over yourself. You need help," Leo turned to open the door. "Why don't you please go to another hospital?"

"No, I came here for you!" She followed after him. "I've never stopped thinking about you when we were young." Leo scowled at this, jaw clenching. "I love you, and I always have."

The black-haired psychiatrist ignored her, continuing to walk away.

"Hey!" Lapis began to speed up, trying to keep up with him. "I said I love you!"

"Well I don't!" Leo swirled around, as she froze. He gauged her reaction noticing that no tears formed, and her face remained indignant and expressionless. As if she was devoid of emotion. Something was seriously wrong with her. "Look," Leo sighed. "I think you have OLD, Obsessive Love Disorder where one is obsessed with one person you think you may be in love with. You might feel the need to protect your loved one obsessively, or even become controlling of them as if they were a possession. And I will tell you, I am not anyone's possession, nor am I yours."

"Hey, isn't that Lapis Lazuli?" The boss came up to the two of them.

"Yes, I was just about to take her out," Leo said.

"Wait," his boss reached towards Lapis. "You're the author of the "The Drowning Girl." How would you like to teach a class here? I'm sure my patients would love hearing an author like you."

Leo's jaw dropped in disbelief, "wha-? No, she can't-"

"Of course, I'd love to," Lapis nodded her head. She shook hands with the boss as Leo face palmed.

Could this day get any more worse?

"Come, I can help you prepare."

Leo watched the two walk side by side down the hallway. He huffed, before turning to head to his patient for the day.

Hopefully she'd only have to teach a class today and that's it. He couldn't bother having her stay here, for he couldn't fathom what she could possibly do to him

* * *

As evening came all the patients were ushered into a conference room. Raph and Mikey were there as well, Donnie in the background taking notes on how to act for this job. Leo scowled, taking a seat as Lapis stood in the front a chalkboard to her side.

She began to talk about Fairytales as countless patients raised their hands, naming off their favorite fairytale stories. And of course, Leonardo wasn't surprised when Lapis debunked all fairytales talking about how it was the death, angst, murder that made a true fairytale. She began to draw on the board.

"And in the end, the princess kills her prince," she said, setting the chalk aside.

Leo's eyes widened in horror, meeting his boss' concerned gaze.

Several patients raised their hands with questions. "So she killed him, because she loved him?"

"Yes," Lapis said. "She loved him so much that she would kill anyone who dared to hurt him. And in the end, she killed him."

"So that means I can kill my crush?" A boy giggled, swinging his legs. "I love you Jana! I'll kill you!" He reached over the chairs.

"Okay, okay, that is enough!" The head master stood up. "No one is killing anyone." The boss turned to give Lapis a stern expression. "Come to my office, now."

Leo was glad that it was finally over. Perhaps his boss would kick her out for telling such a horrible lesson. Especially the fact that death and killing was something pleasurable.

However, to his sheer surprise he heard that they were going to keep Lapis here. She would become a patient here in this hospital itself.

_Good grief..._

* * *

The next week was the same as usual. Donatello finally got a position as a Psychiatrist and Leo was happy that he had a brother here to talk to. Not that he frequently visited Mikey and Raph. It appeared to be they the two of them were still undergoing therapy. He had heard the other day that Raphael threw a raging fit when he couldn't have his drugs. He ended up being locked into a room filled with soft padded walls and ceilings. It was horrible to see how Raph reacted to not being on drugs, practically desperate for them. He would eventually learn that he could live without his death drugs.

His boss had suggested Mikey to paint a mural in the front lobby as Michelangelo certainly had artistic talent. Though he told Mikey to draw a shadow and it was saddening to hear Mikey screaming and thrashing, wailing at the top of his lungs. He was taken to a therapy room with an orange neon light. Perhaps light therapy could work to calm him down. But the only thing was, Mikey would need to face his fears, he would need to face his PTSD.

And Lapis.... Leo swore was biggest headache of all. Usagi kept complaining how she tried to bite him and even stab him with a needle. She was practically insane. Death and violence was always on her mind.

Unfortunately, today came as a surprise as Leo's boss called him to his office.

"What did you need me for, Sir?"

"Leonardo, I've come to tell you that you will be assigned to be Lapis Lazuli's caregiver."

"What?" Leo gasped. "No, I can't-"

"She won't listen to anyone else but you." Leo groaned, he didn't want to do this.

"You do realize she is obsessed with me?" Leo exasperated.

"I am well aware of her OLD, as well as her IED, Intermittent Explosive Disorder. It appears to me that she has suffered some abusive trauma in her past."

Leo blinked, _trauma_? He didn't think about that, after all, she never told him anything about her own life.

"Her father is here, and has dementia while her mother is dead. It is said that her father killed her mother."

"Holy-" Leo's eyes were wide as saucers.

"But that is all I know of the story. I have no doubt there is more to uncover. You need to try to persuade her to take a walk with her father. It could help her to make amends with her past."

As much as Leo hated this. There was no denying that Lapis was mentally ill herself. "All right, fine. I'll be her caregiver."

"You think you can handle it?" His boss gazed at him. "I've heard reports of her being sent to therapy in the past and none of them worked."

"I think I can do anything," Leo nodded his head. Though Leo silently prayed to God that this wouldn't be the death of him.


	11. First Step

"My love, you finally came," Lapis said. Leo sighed, entering the room with a tray of food.

"I am only a psychiatrist nothing else," he said, setting the tray onto her lap as Lapis sat leaning against a cot.

"My hot psychiatrist," she trailed her fingers along his arm.

"Stop that," Leo brushed her hand off him. "You need to eat," he gestured to the food on the tray. 

She picked up the fork doing as told as she began to chew onto her breakfast.

"We need to go for a walk with your father, it could help."

"NO!" Leo yelped, dodging the plate that Lapis sent flying as it shattered onto the floor, spilling food all over. "I will not do anything with that old man! I could care less if he dies."

"Woah, whoa, you shouldn't speak ill of-"

"Do you think I care?" She snapped, scowling bitterly. "He doesn't deserve anything! He deserves to die!"

Leo knelt down trying to clean up the mess that Lapis caused. "Look, I understand that you have had a traumatic past. But your father is ill and dying. Do you not have any remorse for him? This could be the last chance you have to make amends." Leo scooped up the broken pieces of the plate with a broom as Lapis sat with her arms folded, stubborn. "If you don't..." he paused, trying to think of some way to persuade this woman. "Another psychiatrist will take care of you instead."

"No," she sat up in alarm. "I will have nobody else but you."

"Then you will do as I say."

"Fine," she rolled her eyes. Leo breathed a mental sigh of relief. At least she hadn't tried to stab him yet. Once he finished cleaning up the mess she got off the bed, following him out from her room and down the hallway. He instructed Lapis to wait there while he went to get Usagi who would escort her father out.

Lapis watched as the doors beside her opened, to reveal a frail old man in a wheelchair. He was wheeled up to her as he didn't react to her presence. It was almost like he was void of the world, seemingly staring off into space. They had walked outside as Lapis sighed.

"Go on," she could feel Leonardo nudge her gently. Pursing her lips, she knelt down to be at eye level with her father.

"So... we finally meet, after all these years," she started, one arm flat against her side. She didn't know what to say to him. "Look at you now, suffering in misery." Leonardo cleared his throat loudly, as Lapis gazed at up him. "What?"

"You..." the old man had finally reacted, his red-rimmed eyes wide. His body began to quake, hands reaching out towards Lapis. And then, all at once he seized her by the throat slamming her against the ground. "YOU MONSTER!" He roared, choking her tightly as both Psychiatrists above him tried to pull him away from Lapis.

Lapis began to laugh amid choking as her face became flushed. Her father's hands were wrenched away from her throat as she could finally breathe. Her lungs burning with relief. She began to laugh louder, hysterically as tears leaked from her eyes. She couldn't feel anything.

Leo and Usagi both helped the old man into his wheelchair as Leo barked to return him back inside, in order to keep him restrained. The black-haired man turned, frowning at the sight of Lapis laughing into tears on the grass. It was the first time he had even seen any reaction from her, nonetheless, tears for that matter. Though she did not look happy nor sad. She looked like a psycho who laughed as they would watch their victim bleed out from their own hands.

"Are you okay?" Of course that was a stupid question. She had to feel something, her own father had just choked her, called her monster! He even killed her mother, she had to feel something. And the fact that she was laughing with a emotionless expression scared Leo beyond straight. "Come on," he gently hauled her off the ground. Lapis didn't say anything as he guided her back inside the hospital. Though Leo did notice the way Sami was watching them, the clerk lady clicking her pen against her clipboard.

He had returned Lapis to her own room, Leo now seated into a chair. He rolled up close to her bed as she sat there staring up at the ceiling. "Look," Leo bit his lip. "I know this may be difficult for you. And what you have with your father is messed up, a father shouldn't treat his own daughter like that." Lapis turned onto her side, facing away from him, back towards him.

Leo sighed, leaning further into his chair. Now this was the hard part. "Would it help to talk about it?" She didn't budge, staying silent. "It could help to talk about what you went through, that way I can help you face your trauma and get better."

"You know nothing about me," Lapis snapped, turning her head to glare at him. "I am monster."

"W-what?" Leo blinked. "No you're not-"

"I love death," she began to laugh gleefully.

"You're just mentally ill and need serious help."

"But I am a monster, and I love it," she giggled, now sitting fully upright. "I am always hungry for it. I need.... I need..." her eyes scanned around the room. She leapt off the bed as Leo instantly realized what she was about to do. There was no needle in this room, as all sharp things were taken away. Though the only exception was a pen that Leo brought in himself to use to write down for their therapy session.

"Lapis!" His eyes widened in horror as she snatched the pen, raising it in the air, poised like a dagger.

"Let's have some fun!" Leo knew that this was the worse idea that he could possibly ever have, but he decided to go with it. He lunged at her, just as she drove the pen down into his shoulder. He ignored the way pain flared into his shoulder as he seized his arms around her. All at once, she froze as he tugged her tightly against him, holding her in his gentle hug.

"It's okay... I'm here for you..." Leo said, wincing as he kept his hands upon her back. What was he even doing? He was practically torturing her since she was already obsessed with him. "Would you tell me... if I hold you... like this?" Her body trembled, hand releasing the pen. "I'm not going to let you go." A strangled noise came from the back of her throat. It sounded like a high-pitched wail. "It's okay," Leo rubbed her back soothingly. "It's okay to feel..." She suddenly collapsed against him, face buried into his neck. Leo gently brought her down, sweeping her legs into his arms so he could carry her to her bed.

He set her down gently, pulling the covers over her body. She had passed out, probably exhausted from emotional strain. "Ach," Leo groaned, turning to jerk the pen out from his shoulder as blood oozed from his skin. He knew he would need to get this cleaned and fixed up quickly.

Leo left the room, heading to the locker room to find the nearest first aid kid. This wasn't exactly the first time he had been attacked her at the Psychiatrist Hospital. Though this was the worst injury he had sustained. No one really dared to hurt him, though Lapis was the exception.

"Wait, are you hurt?" Usagi paused once he passed by the open doorway. "Oh my gosh! She stabbed you!"

"It's fine," Leo shrugged, biting his lip at the sting of pain as he applied alcohol swabs, finally putting a bandage to the wound. Leo plopped the pen into the trash, before deciding to grab his phone instead. He could use this to take notes rather than a piece of paper with a pen.

"I'll tell the boss, we should have her transferred to another hospital," Usagi suggested.

"No need," Leo shook his head, walking past his friend. "I've got some work to do. I'll deal with it."

Usagi stared, blinking in disbelief as he watched Leo walk down the hall. "Is he insane?" He had just gotten stabbed, who wants to keep working with a patient could end up killing you?

Leo decided to stay overnight. After all, his brothers were here, and the boss was fine with it. Though he knew that he simply needed to keep a close eye on Lapis. During the middle of the night, Leo was woken up by screaming. He expected it to be his brother, Michelangelo. Though, however, it was not him. Leo shoved the covers off himself, exiting the guest room as he ran down the hallway to where his patient's room was located.

Lapis was screaming, thrashing in her bed eyes wide with horror. She was awake, but it appeared to be that she was hallucinating some kind of memory judging by her terror-stricken words.

"Mommy! NO! No, no, no, go away!" Tears were streaming down her face, curling in onto herself. "S-Stop! P-please... no!..." Leo's legs moved before he could even control himself. In one swift movement, he got onto the bed, wrapping his arms around her as he hugged her closely to him. Perhaps she had never had anyone show any sympathy towards her.

"It's okay, it's okay," he whispered, tightening his arms. A therapist wasn't technically supposed to be physically close like this. But she needed to calm down, otherwise she'd wake up the entire hospital. Her frantic screaming died down, now tiny mewls as she clung onto him, sobbing. For the first time ever, Leo saw an emotion on her face: Pain. 


	12. Therapy

Leo made sure that morning to go talk to Lapis' dad. Lapis had been exhausted from her hallucination nightmare last night. He figured as much, not being able to feel anything and then suddenly feeling such excruciating pain, something that Lapis probably didn't want to relive.

The old man was wide awake, staring up at the ceiling. Leo took a seat beside his cot, the heart monitor in the background. "Why?" He questioned. "Why do you treat your daughter this way? She is no monster."

His unconfused eyes met his. "La...."

"Yes, Lapis is your daughter. You met her yesterday."

"Saki... monster..."

"You killed your wife, and you choked your daughter yesterday."

His eyes widened, his heart monitor picking up. Leo reached out to place a hand onto his arm, trying to coax him.

"Saki.... monster..." he rasped.

"Is that why you attacked your daughter? Because you saw your wife?" The old man shuddered, nodding his head. Leo clicked his pen, jotting down some notes. "Did you ever hurt her before?" His wild eyes were scanning the room, shaking his head.

"Saki.... monster!"

"I see," Leo nodded his head. Perhaps Saki didn't do anything horrible to Lapis, but rather her mother aka Saki. It made sense why Lapis was screaming about mother and begging. Pain contorted on her face. But then again, Lapis' father did do horrible things to his former wives who disobeyed him. They had enough evidence for that. But it seemed so that maybe he killed them and couldn't remember due to his illness. After all, there was a psychological disorder where one blacks out during the middle of the night and sleep walks, ending up killing people and waking up the next day not remembering a single thing.

"She saw it.... everything..." the old man gasped.

"Who? Lapis?" Leo leaned towards him.

"She saw me.... kill her...." Leo nodded his head. So Lapis had witnessed watching her father kill her own mother. What a horrifying event for a child to watch. It must've been so traumatic watching someone die before your eyes.

"Okay, thank you. That is all for today. Take some rest," Leo stood up.

"I'll take care of him," Sami stood behind the door as Leonardo opened it.

"He's all yours," the lady slipped into the room as Leo made his way back to visit his brothers. Mikey was in a therapy room, as Leo peeked through the window.

"The shadows can not hurt you, unless you let them." The boss said, holding up a card. Mikey's wild frantic eyes could be seen. "Repeat after me. The shadows cannot hurt me."

"The shadows can not hurt me," Mikey said, reaching over to pick up the card, studying it. "The shadow can't hurt me."

Leo smiled, grateful that at least Michelangelo was making some progress. He moved on to the next room where Raphael was. The hothead was undergoing four phases of rehab, intake, detox, rehabilitation, and ongoing recovery. It would take a long journey before Raph would be finally able to resist his urge for drugs, and brain activity would return to normal.

Trailing to Lapis' room, he found that his patient was now awake. "Why did you do that?" She quietly asked.

"Do what?" Leo made sure to hide his pen someplace out of sight.

"What you did... last night..."

"That is called a hug," Leo smiled, taking a seat next to her. "You hug people to show that you care for them."

"Care?..." her bottom lip was trembling. "You care about me?"

"Very much so." A small smile formed on her lips, fingering the sheets of her bed. It was the first time Leonardo had ever seen a real smile. Even though it wasn't much, it was absolutely adorable. He couldn't help but to grin himself.

"Is that your real smile?" She pointed at him.

"Huh?"

"You're smiling!" She was now suddenly in front of him, squishing his cheeks. "I make you happy!" Her face was dangerously close to him, as Leo could feel his heart skip a beat.

He pushed her away from him. "Sit back down please, we need to have a therapy session." She did as told, dangling her legs over the bed.

Leo pulled out his phone, switching it to notes. "Now first things first we need to talk about the trauma in your past. By facing it, are you only able to move on."

"No," she stated, scowling.

"No? Come on, don't be like-"

"On one condition."

"What's that?" Leo lifted his gaze. She leaned towards him, hands still on the bed.

"You let me kiss you."

"What?" Leo's jaw dropped. "That is inappropriate to kiss your therapist."

"Then I won't do it," she shook her head, facing away from him. Leo sighed, closing his eyes. This woman, she was crazy. He could seriously get in trouble for this. But considering that she wouldn't do anything else.

"All right, fine. You can kiss me, as long as you tell me," he reopened his eyes.

"Done," she turned around, giggling.

"About your mother..." Leo knew this was a tough subject. "What did she do to you?"

"Oh? My mother?" Lapis held out her fingers. "She hit me, every time I disobeyed her. Dragged me by the hair to my room. Locked me in my house, forbade me from ever leaving. Told me I was her..." Lapis paused, "perfect daughter... and that she would kill my prince if she ever met him."

Leo froze, gazing at her skeptically. "Prince?"

"Yeah, after she found out I went to the field every day, and met this boy. She punished me."

Leo could feel himself choke. That memory, how could he forget. The day she told him to get lost.

"She forced me to tell him to get lost, or she would kill him herself." Leo didn't know what was more horrifying, the fact that her mother wanted to kill him, and abused Lapis.

"I was chained to my bed," Lapis continued. "My mother always told me that my feelings never mattered. Every time I cried, or showed how I felt I was punished."

"Gaslighting," Leo murmured. "It's a form of emotional abuse along with word twisting, and isolation. I can't believe she did all those things to you, mind the physical abuse. Sorry... continue."

"She would always pet my hair, combing it. She told me to never cut it, and that I was her other half.... a monster.... like her..."

"Okay for one," Leo reached out to touch her hand gently. "You are not a monster, you are nothing like your mother."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. She raised you and treated you like one. But you can choose to end this abusive cycle, it all starts with you." Lapis blinked, surprised at that statement. "You don't have to be your mother. Sometimes, if something is holding you back you need to cut the leash in order to heal."

Realization dawned Lapis as she nodded her head.

"And then, you saw your father kill your mother? What happened?"

"He threw her over the railing of the top level of the house, smashed her head against the stairs. There was a pool of blood, and he dragged her body to the basement where he kept the other bodies he killed."

 _This is messed up_ , Leo shook his head. _No wonder she has mental problems._

 _"_ And then I went down a few days later to find that my mother's body was gone."

Leo sighed, that sounded like something out of a horror movie. "And what of your father? Did he ever hurt you?"

"He did nothing, and that was the worst of all. He watched my mother punish me, and he wouldn't do anything about it. My father always acted as if I simply didn't exist."

So she also suffered child neglect from her father? It made sense why she never knew what love and affection was.

"Okay, I want you next time you feel an urge to lash out or attack somebody, to count to three in your mind and do the Butterfly Hug technique. You need to find some way to cope with your violent urges. From recent MRI scans that Usagi did on you, it seems that you have OLD because of Erotomania. A paranoid condition where an individual experiences delusions of another person being infatuated with them. This is all due to your trauma, your mother abusing you, yet treating you like a princess at the same time. This distorted your sense of reality, and what true affection is, mingling it with violence that it seems natural to do because you love someone. Hence why, you say you kill someone because you love them."

Leo shuffled to a cupboard as he unlocked it, pulling out several medications. "You will be given pimozide, a type of antipsychotic medication that could help with your disconnection of reality." He plopped the liquid into a syringe needle. "You're going to have to take this medication for several weeks."

Lapis stared at the needle that Leonardo held. "This isn't going to hurt, I promise. It'll only sting. Here," Leo reached over the desk to grab a stress ball. "When I inject this into you, in order to prevent yourself from lashing out squeeze this as tight as you can." Lapis nodded her head, taking the ball as Leo inserted the needle into her arm. She grunted, squeezing the ball tightly, imagining that he was strangling Leo, though she was only crushing the ball.

"There, all done." The psychiatrist pulled back. "Now for your IEUD treatment, besides the Butterfly Hug technique. I will teach you some other ways you can do to relax your body." Leo grasped her hands, guiding her off the bed as she had her seat herself onto the floor. Lapis watched as he pulled something from another drawer, a warm aroma filling up the room. Lavender.

It made her tingling nerves slowly relax as she breathed in the scent. It seemed effective.

"Now I want you to reciprocate me," Leo instructed, taking a seat down beside her on the floor. "We do some breathing exercises to release stress. Close your eyes, inhale." Lapis obliged. She breathed in deeply, listening to Leo's words. Hands brought together to heart center, the clenching of her palms, and then releasing them. It felt like hot air was flowing out from her body, relaxing her muscles at each intake of breath.

"Perfect," she opened her eyes. "That is another relaxation method that you could use." He aided her off the floor. "It's now lunch time," he gazed at the clock. "You should have your lunch break."

"Don't forget the deal you made." Leo hoped that she would forget about it, unfortunately this was Lapis he was talking about.

"Okay, just a peck," he gazed around making sure that nobody else would see them. Lapis closed her eyes, a giddy expression her face. Leo leaned forward, pressing his lips against hers softly. Just a soft peck, and then he pulled away.

It didn't mean anything, but at least Lapis was now content. The black-haired girl now getting up to head to the lunch break room. Leo watched her leave, he too heading to his break.


	13. Cutting the Leash

"Hey you okay?" Leo continued to stare ahead, dazed look on his face as he took a forkful of noodles to his mouth.

"Dude, you're scaring me."

"Earth to Leo!" A hand waved in front of his face.

"Huh?" He was pulled out from his reverie to find his brothers and Usagi gazing at him. Mikey looked concerned, as Donnie tilted his head.

"What were you thinking about?" Usagi inquired curiously.

"Nothing," the oldest ate another bite of his ramen. "I need to get some water," he got up quickly to head to the table stand.

"I've never seen him smile like that."

 _What was wrong with him?_ Leo brushed a hand against the side of his face. A deal was a deal, that kiss wasn't supposed to mean anything. She was obsessed with him after all, but then why couldn't he stop thinking about how soft her lips felt?

And now his heart wanted to leap outside his chest. _Stop._

"I think he likes someone," Donnie commented as Leo returned to the table with a cup of water. Though he heard that, he tried to act like he didn't.

"So what happened?" Usagi leaned towards him, smirking.

"I don't know what you're talking about. How is therapy is going for the two of you?" He quickly switched the subject to Mikey and Raph.

"I drew a shadow!" Mikey pulled out a drawing.

"So ya not afraid anymore?" Raph asked, gazing at the drawing. It was indeed realistic.

"You should seriously sell your art, Mikey," Usagi pointed. "You have skills."

"I even made some new friends," Mikey leaned back waving at two patients that passed by. One who was large in stature with charred skin, and the other a petite boy. "Hey, Leatherhead! Mondo!"

"Yo, Mikey, what's up?" Mondo came up behind the youngest, the two clasping hands.

Leo gazed at the large man. He had seen him before, he had been to war and was here because of PSTD.

"Nice to meet you both," Donnie grinned.

"What about you, Raph?" Leo turned to gaze at his emerald eyed brother.

"I've been good," he stabbed his fork into his rice. "I'm sorry... for everything I've done."

"No, it's okay," Leo patted his brother's shoulder. "I'm just glad that you're finally getting better. It's better than being in jail."

"Right."

"Move!" A voice barked, alerting Leo's attention. Sure enough there was Lapis among a line of other patients. The person in front of her wouldn't budge, seemingly taking forever to choose what they wanted to eat from the buffet. "Move or I'll make you!"

"Hold on," Leo stood up, quickly dismissing his table.

Lapis picked up the plate she was holding, ready to slam it onto the guy's head. Luckily, Leo managed to seize her elbow just in time. "Hey, stop!" He pulled her back, away from everyone who began to quiver. The man was curling onto himself, frightened. "Let me get you some lunch." He told her.

Leo helped the terrified man to stand up, and to get his food before filling Lapis' plate. He turned, grasping her by the arm and guiding her out from the cafeteria. He seriously couldn't even have a break with this woman.

"Where are you taking me?" He led her to her room.

"You need to calm down. You can't cause a scene with other patients," Leo set her food onto the bedside table. "You should eat in here until you are calm."

"I am calm."

"No, you're not." She pouted as she was pushed down into a seating position onto her cot. Leo moved her hands to touch her shoulders, the Butterfly Hug technique. "Count to three and take deep breaths."

"One," she scowled, breathing deeply. "Two." Their gazes locked, midnight blue and ocean. "Three..." Leo didn't know what overcame him. It felt like some invisible force tugged him towards her. His lips met hers, her eyes widening in shock.

Except this time, it was no peck. His hands were cupping her slender cheeks, pulling her closer. A soft sound escaped her lips, warm breathing passing in between. His heart was ramming against his ribcage, eyes closed as he felt himself drowning even deeper.

It wasn't until he felt her fingers curl through his hair, and one knee nudging his legs did he pull away. Her face was flushed, a blush dotting her cheeks. His own face was aflame as he stepped back in shock.

Did he just?...

"You love me," she was now standing up blocking his view of the door.

"No, no, this is wrong... A psychiatrist and a patient should never..."

"Stop trying to deny your feelings," she seized the collar of his shirt, pulling herself against him. Leo hated the way his heart jumped, skin burning just from the intensity of her gaze. This was messed up on so many levels. First he tried to forget her, and her memory always caused pain. How could you love someone that caused you pain?

But then again, he never truly understood her back then. Didn't realize, just how horrible her life was, and that there was a reason she was the way she was.

"You need to stop putting on a mask," her words surprised him from the very core. "Only once did you finally start to actually smile. I could tell, do you think that I can't?" Despite all the mental health problems she had, she certainly had a way of viewing people. "I know you wanted to die that day in that river when I saved you. And I saved you anyway."

He suddenly felt sick. How did she?... He never even told anyone that.

"I saw it in your eyes, that day," Lapis continued. "You reminded me of someone I once knew, myself." Her arms were now wrapping around him. "Is this... right?.... a hug?"

The tears suddenly came, like a dam had broken. Leo didn't even feel sad, but the way she was holding him like a mother would to a child. It sent so many memories spiraling through him. He couldn't remember the last time someone held him like this.

He began to sob silently, feeling Lapis' arms tighten around him. "I love you," she said softly. "I always have, ever since the first time I met you when we were young."

His body shook as he closed his eyes. What was the point in lying? No matter how much the truth hurt, he always had felt the same. He loved her, even when she disturbed him. Back then he was just a foolish child, who ran away from her when she needed him.

"I'm sorry..." his arms came up to the small of her back, clutching onto her. "For the way I treated you... I never took the chance to truly understand you... And I'm so sorry for what I said before at that library... I guess... I just wanted to forget you because it hurt too much to even think about it. I was a coward, I ran away when I could've done something about it. If only I knew about your situation. But the truth is.... I love you, insane and all." As messed up as it sounded, a psychiatrist attracted to his psycho patient who was obsessed with him. Leo didn't care.

Lapis laughed softly, closing her eyes as she felt a hand curling through her hair. This was unlike anything she had felt before. So is this... what love felt like? Holding someone close into your arms like this. Content and secure, something she had never known before. It was warm, and Lapis could only clutch tighter onto him.

Those words he had said before did hurt, but at the same time it didn't really. She didn't allow herself to feel at the time. And now, the way he was crying. She could feel her own tears forming on her skin. For once, she felt his own pain seeping through her.

That little boy she saved from the river, betrayed by his family. At least it looked like it in his child-like mind. He was exactly like her once, before she became adjusted to the pain.

"It's okay to feel..." his words were still buzzing through her mind. And for the first time, she allowed herself to cry with him. Listening to way he talked about how he felt his family adored his youngest brother more than him. Though Leo knew that wasn't true, but that was how he felt. And then the death of their parents and older sister, and him having to run away with his brothers, starting a new life and taking care of them.

She pulled herself away as he had finally stopped crying. He used his hands to wipe his tears, smiling sadly. "Thank you... you're the first person beside a close friend of mine to listen to that." She gave a curt nod, turning around.

"Do you have some scissors?"

"What?" It was obvious he did not expect that question.

"I want to cut my hair."

"Why?"

"I want to cut my leash," she turned to face him. "Just like you said. And you need to cut yours."

Leo knew what she meant by that. And that was keeping his feelings bottled. He would need to tell his brothers the way he felt on that day long ago. He nodded his head. "Okay."

The black-haired man left the room to retrieve a pair of scissors from one of the back rooms, where no patients could find. He returned to Lapis' room, seating her into a chair as he took the scissors, cutting off large chunks of her hair. Her hair practically came down to the length of her knees.

Now he understood why she wanted to cut her hair. After all, it was leash to her mother, reminder of something she said. Leo took one last cut before pulling back as he was completed with his work. He was no hair cut barber, but Lapis looked absolutely dazzling.

Her hair now fell a bit past her chin. She looked like a completely new person. "How do I look?" She turned to face him, gauging his reaction.

"Beautiful," Leo grinned. She was stunning, her short hair made her ocean blue eyes stand out more.

"Can I also dye it with blue highlights?" She grinned, facing the mirror of the desk. "I've always wanted to do that."

"Sure, but you should eat your lunch before it turns soggy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eee some cute interaction!


	14. Shadow Demon

"Wow..." Leo could do nothing but stare. Lapis was mesmerizing with blue highlights in her black hair.

She giggled as Leo walked up to hug her tightly. "I am so proud of you." He nuzzled his cheek against hers, content on the fact that he needn't to feel bad about feeling this way.

"What are you doing?"

"Nuzzling you that's what because you're so cute."

"Call me cute again and I'll stab you with a knife and rip your heart out." Though her voice wasn't as menacing as it used to be.

"So worth it," he tugged her underneath his arm as she yelped.

"Wow, this is new," Lapis commented. "First you didn't want to be this close, and now it's like you constantly want to hold me. What happened to you saying a psychiatrist can't love his patient?"

"Well you did say to cut my leash," Leo said. "To stop putting on a mask, and to just simply allow myself to feel and not deny and avoid it. And that even means this."

"Won't you get in trouble?" Lapis gazed at him worriedly.

"My, look at how my patient is improving," Leonardo poked her aquiline cheek. "First you couldn't keep your hands off me, and didn't care if I was a psychiatrist. And now look at you, suddenly shy and worried about me." Leo smirked as he noticed a blush form on her cheeks.

He chuckled, she was adorable. It was nice to see some of her true colors showing through. And instead of black, she was definitely more ocean blue.

* * *

It had been several weeks, and she was already making progress. The same went for his brothers. Though they figured out that was something was up with him.

"Do you like her?" Usagi smirked as they were both in the locker room. "She's the same girl from your past right? The crazy one who is obsessed with you?"

"And what if I say yes?" Leo gazed at his friend. "Will you tell on the boss? You know how a psychiatrist isn't supposed to be like this with their own patient."

"And destroy your job? Nah, why would I?" Usagi shook his head. "All that matters is that you're both helping each other. I'll keep my lips sealed, until the day she is finally released from this hospital. Then the two of you can actually have a life like a normal couple."

"That sounds wonderful," Leo closed his locker. He had missed staying at home, and the thought of having Lapis around with him and his brothers sounded marvelous.

"So I heard you have feelings towards Lapis?" Donnie grinned from the doorway. Leo yelped, tugging his brother into the room.

"Shhh! You can't let anyone know not even the boss! I could be fired for this!"

"Is this the girl you mentioned from that lake? Who saved you? I recall you telling us that before and hanging out with her in the field."

"Yes," Leo could feel himself blush. "It is the same girl."

"Aw, childhood love that grows even more mature," Usagi snickered. "How cute."

"It's no big deal," Donnie shrugged his shoulders. "You know I like a girl named April. It's nice to know you're finally moving on from Karai."

"That was a huge mistake," Leo shook his head. "I will never date that girl again. She left to Japan anyway. No need."

"You know, I heard that Mikey and Raph are finally being discharged from the hospital tomorrow."

"Really?" Leo's face brightened. "That's great!"

"Guys, I have terrible news," none of them had expected Sami to be in the doorway. For a moment Leonardo was worried that she had overheard their conversation. "It's the old man... he passed away..." the older woman sniffled, tears leaking down her cheeks.

"What?" Leo's eyes widened.

"I'll contact the boss," Usagi quickly left as Leo and Lapis both went to the room where the old man was lying on a cot.

"I can take over your shift," Sami said, "since no one is looking over Lapis."

"Sure, tell her I'll be back soon after we deal with this."

Sami nodded her head, before leaving. "They said he was supposed to live for another month, why did he die all the sudden?" Leo questioned.

Donnie knelt down, scrutinizing the old man's body. "You know, considering his condition he was dying anyway."

"I know that but..." Leo sighed. "I was really hoping that Lapis could have some time to make amends with her own father, after everything that has happened."

"He choked her last time."

"Yeah, because he saw his wife. He has always been hallucinating about her, screaming in distress. Poor man..."

"I think you're not going to believe this but- I'm betting that he didn't die from his brain tumor," Donnie said, peering at the marks on the old man's throat. They were faded, but still visible.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"According to the vital signs during the past fifteen minutes," Donnie was now typing onto the computer. "His vitals were perfectly fine until his heart rate became abnormal. And he has marks on his throat, it looked someone had been choking him."

"That's impossible, the only therapist in charge of taking care of him is Sami. She wouldn't actually kill him, even if he was a horrible man."

"No, I think she did," Donnie's eyes widened. "The video cameras are broken in this room. The old man never knew about them and Sami was the only one in this room, or the one who notified us."

"Something is going on, and I don't like it," Leo turned, running out from the room. "Inform the boss immediately!"

He dashed down the hallway and towards Lapis' room, kicking open the door. To his horror, the room was empty. Lapis nowhere to be found. "Where did she go?!" Leonardo demanded, yelling at the coworkers and other patients that passed by.

"Sami took Lapis out for a walk."

"Someone call the police right now! Get the boss immediately!"

"What?! What is going on?!"

"There is no time!" Leo sprinted out the door as he ran into the garden. It was dark outside, chilly, and cold. And then he saw them, two figures near the pavilion, behind shaded trees.

As Leo neared closer, he came to a sickening realization that blood was split onto the sidewalk. A trail of it. Sure enough, there was Sami, holding Lapis by the scruff of her hair. Blood was trailing down the side of her face.

"I must thank you, for bringing my daughter back to me," Sami smiled, the glint of a blade shining in the darkness. Her shadow appearing larger in stature.

It struck Leo like he had been smashed headfirst into a brick wall. Sami was Saki.


	15. Truth Unfolded

"Let her go!" Leo growled, advancing slowly towards the older woman who held a knife against Lapis' throat. He couldn't believe this! To how Saki even managed to find him was beyond any reasoning that he could possibly muster. She probably did this to get back at him, to murder him just like Lapis said.

"Why?" Saki trailed a finger underneath Lapis' chin, smearing blood onto her pale skin. "She is my creation. My other half. My perfection. A monster just like me."

"No, she is nothing like you!"

"Say it," Saki seized Lapis' cheeks.

"I am a monster..." Lapis whimpered, tears pooling from her eyes.

Leo knelt down, making sure to meet Lapis' gaze. "Don't worry, I am not going to leave you."

"But then I realize she is no perfect child but a failure."

"Ah!" Lapis winced as she could feel the blade pressing tighter against her throat. Leonardo held his breath afraid to move even further. Saki could slit her throat in one swipe.

"And all failures must be discarded."

"Why are you doing this!?" Perhaps he could use some reasoning and chit chat bargaining to try to distract this psycho of a mother.

"Because you ruined my daughter. She was my perfect artwork."

"Then you never loved her."

"Of course I love her!" Saki snapped, growling.

"You sure have a twisted way of showing it," Leo said, still keeping himself low.

Lapis yelped as she was suddenly released, groaning as she fell against the grass. Her mother slammed her head, rending her unconscious. Leo knew it was a risky move, he lunged towards her trying to find some way to maneuver this situation. If only he could get his hands upon a rock that he could use as a weapon. However, the older woman beat him to it.

Searing pain tore into his side as the blade pierced into his skin. Leo fell onto his side, spluttering as his scrubs were beginning to get soaked with blood. Saki stood over him, the tip of the blade coated with blood.

"I should've taken the opportunity to finish you off a long time ago, just like I finished the others."

"The others?...." Leo clutched painfully onto his side.

"Ah, I see you don't remember. You didn't witness it, except for that pitiful youngest brother of yours. Too bad he is tormented with nightmares."

"You killed them!? You killed my parents and older sister!?" Rage pulsed through him as Leo's fingers clutched onto the grass. He was starting to feel dizzy, due to the blood loss. He was bleeding profoundly, and he couldn't move. Saki raised the blade high into the air, directly over his head. This was it, this was where he would die to the hands of this murderer who took part of his family away from him.

"Stay away from my brother!" Mikey's voice sliced through the air, swinging the pan he held as it whacked it against Saki's head, hard. The woman fell down against the grass, with a quivering Michelangelo staring down at her.

"M-Mikey...." Leo croaked, before the darkness seized him. The last thing he heard was many voices, Raphael, Donatello, and others that he couldn't recognize. Along with a loud blaring noise, before everything became silent.

* * *

"Leo... Leo... wake up!"

He could feel his eyelids fluttering, voices blurring. The stab of pain jarring up his side. A mewl escaped his lips, a soft hand touching his shoulder. That was all it took to will himself awake.

The light was blinding at first, and that's when Leonardo realized that he was in a hospital. A blood transfusion bag was hooked up to the side. Mikey burst into tears, reaching over to hug him tightly. "Leo!"

"Careful, Mikey," a hand pulled the youngest away. It was Donnie. And a glance to the right Leo could see Raph sitting in a chair. There was something white tied around the crook of his arm. He had given blood.

"Wh-a... what happened?" Leo pushed himself upright, being mindful of his side. It was wrapped up tightly and he felt slightly numb.

"You were stabbed in the side by Sami or Saki. Lapi's mom," Leo coughed, closing his eyes. "Here, the doctor said you need to drink some water slowly."

Leo took the glass that was extended to him, downing it gently. "Saki.... She is..." Leo's eyes widened.

"We know," at Donnie's downcast expression, the genius glanced at the youngest brother. "Mikey told us. He heard everything. Saki was the one responsible who killed our parents and older sister..." It almost felt like a curse hearing that stated out loud.

"M-Mikey?" Leo smiled weakly at his brother. So he had saved him? He remembered seeing Mikey holding up some sort of pan and whacking Saki directly in the head and then he couldn't remember anything that happened after that.

"I don't know, dude," Mikey shrugged his shoulders as if it was no big deal. "People kept saying that you told everyone to call the police. Donnie said that a patient died, and I found Lapis' room empty. I knew you always went to see her and took care of her. I just had this gut feeling that something was wrong, and I didn't know where you were but I ran outside. Donnie kept screaming that it was too dangerous, and Raph tried to hold me back. But they couldn't," Mikey puffed out his chest proudly. "And then I heard voices, and I heard everything... that giant shadow... it was exactly as I remembered. In that moment I wanted to run away, and could do nothing as panic seized me as I hid out of sight. But then... once I realize that she attacked you and Lapis, I couldn't just sit back and be scared anymore. I ran to the nearest office window, broke the window and took out the first object I saw, a pan. And I hit her with it in the back of the head. She passed out immediately and Raph came running out. Donnie followed after him, and soon enough people were everywhere. And then the police came. I told them everything that I saw."

"You were a true hero," Donnie patted Mikey's shoulder. "Proud of you, bro." Mikey smiled at that, as he too could feel Raph slinging an arm around him in return.

Leo smiled, "thank you, Mikey. You saved my life."

"How'd you even break a window?" Donnie curiously asked.

"With a rock," Mikey grinned.

"Of course."

"How are you feeling?" The nurse came in, checking in on Leo's vitals.

"Tired, sore and it hurts a bit..." Leo groaned.

"That's to be expected. You did suffer a deep stab wound. It would take maybe a few weeks before it would heal completely. But you seem to be doing okay."

"Wait, where's Lapis?" Leo inquired, worried about her.

"You mean where's your girlfriend?" Raph teased you which Leo's face turned bright red as a cherry.

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"Riiiight," Raph rolled his eyes as Donnie smirked. "Not like we even witnessed it."

"You what?" Leo raised his head in alarm as the nurse quickly left to attend to another patient.

"Yeah, ever since this whole ordeal Donnie hacked into the surveillance system of the hospital."

"And let's just say that was enough evidence for the police to arrest Saki," Donnie added. "And we even watched anything that happened days prior. Even the part where you kissed her twice."

"Don't worry, Leo," Mikey touched his arm. "I'll tell your secret."

"Does the boss know?" Leo was dreading the answer.

"Yeeeeah he had to watch," Donnie rubbed the back his head sheepishly. "Since he is the manager of that hospital so they needed him to see what happened."

"Oh stars... he's going to fire me," Leo slapped his cheek.

"Actually, I don't think he minded," Donnie smiled, surprising Leonardo. "He didn't say much about it. Other than that I quote: "She's insane, he's insane. They're perfect together." And then didn't say anything else."

Leo breathed a deep sigh of relief. So his boss actually didn't mind? Wow, he sure was not expecting that.

"Oh and Lapis is in the other room. She is doing okay. Suffered a bit of a concussion the doctors said, her mother slammed her head against the ground."

"That bastard..." Leo growled. Donnie's eyes widened, cupping Mikey's ears.

"She got what she deserved," Raph shrugged. "Sentenced to prison for life."

"Can I see her?" Leo pushed himself off the bed.

"The nurse said you shouldn't be moving around too much," Donnie said.

"I need to see her," Leo got off the bed. Donnie and Raph both helped to sustain him, arms around him. They aided in walking him out from his room and to Lapis' room.

"You crazy you know that?" Raph gazed at his older brother as if he had grown a second head.

"Everyone is crazy," Leo replied. No one said anything about that as they guided Leo to Lapis' cot. She was sound asleep, bandages wrapped around her head.

Leo sat down, placing his hand on top of hers. She stirred gently, opening her eyelids. "Hey."

"H-hey..." she smiled weakly. Leo leaned down to press a soft chaste kiss to her lips. Raph covered Mikey's eyes as the youngest yelped.

"Hey! I'm an adult, dude! I'm eighteen!" Mikey blurted.

"Never," Raph grinned. Donnie smiled at his brothers. At least they were finally doing better. Raph was finally being himself, and besides getting addiction rehab, he was also learning how to manage his temper. It was paying off well.

"Lapis, there is something you need to know," Mikey removed Raph's hand.

"Mikey-" Leo started, realizing what he was about to do.

"Saki, your mother."

"Mikey!"

"She killed our parents and sister." Dead silence filled the room as all four heads turned to regard Lapis. She blinked, once, twice.

A strangled noise escaped her throat, tears cascading down her cheeks. She began to sob, curling in onto herself as Leo wrapped his arms around her.

She looked to be in so much pain and shock, her skin turning pale.

"Mikey!" Donnie turned to glare at his brother.

"What? She needed to know."

"It's okay, it's okay," Leo rocked her gently, feeling her clutch onto him as her sobs wracked her body. Leo had never seen her this distressed before, with grief on her face. Sure she was getting better, but it was still rare to see emotions on her face.

He held her tightly against her, rocking her as nurses came into the room. She was going into shock, though Leo stubbornly held onto her, not caring if everyone told him to leave.

Though they had to eventually give up, knowing that Leo wasn't going to let go of her. Telling him to lay her down onto the cot beside him while elevating her legs and feet.

The initial shock didn't last long before she passed out in Leo's arms.


	16. Discharge

They had to spend several days in the hospital before they were both finally released.

Though things certainly wouldn't be the same anymore. Considering that Saki was Sami in disguise, and worked there as a psychiatrist herself. The manager decided to close down the place for some time. After all, many patients were already disturbed.

So technically Lapis, Leo, Raph, Donnie and Mikey were all discharged, among the other patients. Some were moved to another psychiatrist hospital. But Leo and Donnie wouldn't have work for a few weeks.

Donnie decided that he would no longer work as psychiatrist but rather work as scientist in a medical laboratory. Leo was happy for him, and glad that Raphael had returned to work as a car mechanic. He and Slash hadn't spoken for months and he cut ties completely with his friend. He even met a girl to which Leo was surprised, but felt overly thrilled for his brother. Raph had been clean of drugs for nearly an entire month now. It's crazy just how much can change in due time.

His wound was healing, and so was Lapis. Both of them able to perform daily routines.

As for Mikey he continued to work at his bakery. Now he had no problem drawing shadows in his artwork. Lapis decided to give him an opportunity to become an illustrator for her company. Even though she no longer wanted to write anymore.

"You okay?" Leo asked, taking a seat next to Lapis as she sat on their porch. She had joined their home, as Leo felt it was best for her. She didn't have any where else to go since her parents were dead, and she didn't want to return to the house she stayed in while she was writing as a children's book author. Though her mother was technically alive, she was dead to Lapis. She didn't deserve any contact with her own daughter. Lapis told him that she didn't like it there anyway at the place she stayed at while as an author.

"Did my mother... really kill your parents and sister?" She sighed. Leo wrapped an arm around her, pulling her against him. He didn't say anything, she already knew the answer.

"I'm so sorry..."

"Don't be, none of it is your fault."

"Of course it is. She killed them because she was after you."

"Yes, she was a monster no doubt," Leo said. "But you're nothing like her. I know it," he allowed her to rest her cheek against his chest. "You've improved so much." And that was simply the truth.

Leo knew exactly what she needed, he was her personal psychiatrist and therapist at home, and they didn't quite need a hospital anymore.

"And I'll continue to take care of you for the rest of my life, because I love you."

"I love you too." Her voice was soft and genuine. Leo leaned his head against hers.

"What do you want to do now since you've resigned as an author?"

"I don't know," Lapis shrugged. "Maybe become a Marine Rescue Guard? I've always loved the ocean and marine life."

"You know what, I agree," Leo squeezed her gently. "The ocean suits you."

"You think so?" She lifted her gaze to meet his.

"Mhm."

"Did I ever tell you that I love you?" She squished his cheeks to which Leo laughed softly.

"Many times, in fact I do remember that you could never keep your hands off me." She giggled at that.

"You are right about that." She tugged onto his collar, crashing her lips against his. Leo held his arms around her waist. This felt like heaven, and he was never going to let it go.

Who would've thought that the one tormenting you would end up being the one to save you?

They pulled apart, leaning against each other as they watched the sunrise across the horizon. Now they were finally free- and the world was theirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this story!  
> Have a wonderful day ☆(ゝω·)v
> 
> It's okay to not be okay.


End file.
